Tails of a Girl: Book 3: Cost of Kin
by Fireyes17
Summary: Amberstar has a perfect, fulfilling life. What little things could make it more perfect? Or shadder it to pieces. What if no one can win?
1. Prologue

(So thanks everyone who read my first two fan fictions! If you haven't read them then I suggest you read them before reading this. It's the third fic in the series. The first two are called _Tails of a Girl: Book 1: Into a Warrior _and _Tails of a Girl: Book 2: Dogs of the Hunt.)_

…Warriors…

I love her. From the first moment I saw her I loved her. She's the reason I even saw for the first time. I wasn't in a dream, I was really seeing, because of her.

I walked home from her first gathering seeing.

She's perfect. Too bad I can't tell anybody.

…Warriors…

Jayfeather wanders around the trees feeling for leaves. It's going to be leaffall soon so he's finding many leaves on the ground. He pushes them together to form a nest. I'm hunting for a big piece of prey to share. A squirrel is collecting a nut. It nice and fat, probably storing up for winter. I have the perfect pouncing position and I leap! I kill it instantly. It reminds me of the first prey I ever caught: a small mouse that was probably barley alive. At the time was as if I caught a huge squirrel. Also, I was starving so that also helped it's amazing taste. Even when I felt bad about it.

I settle down in the nest Jayfeather made and throw the squirrel on the ground. He cuddles up next to me and we intertwine out tails.

I can tell that he can see now.

"Wow, that squirrel is huge!" says Jayfeather. He looks into my eyes. "How did you possible catch it?"

"Big, but slow," I answer.

"Ypou're such a good hunter. I can't believe we were able to get out of camp." He says.

I laugh, "Well, it was pretty easy," I say. "Everyone thinks you're sleeping in your den and I wander out of camp all the time. One of the perks of being leader is no one can tell me not to leave anymore!" I look up at the sky and notice the sun is starting to set. "Look at the beautiful sunset, Jayfeather."

We look up at the blood red sky. The setting sun is starting to turn orange and the other side of the sky is dark blue. We sit together looking at the sky until it is completely dark.

**Allegiances**

ThunderClan

Leader

Amberstar- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Jayfeather– gray tabby tom with cloudy, unseeing blue eyes

Warriors

Graystripes- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- sand colored she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tom

Sorreltail- blue, green, greyish she-cat, white paws and underbelly, and amber eyes

Cloudtail- white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with dark brown flecks and one eye

Millie- pale she-cat

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool- Light and dark brown she-cat with white muzzle, underbelly, and legs

Spiderleg- long legged black tom with brown underbelly and one paw

Birchfall- light and dark brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- light brown she-cat

Mousewhisker- grey and white tom

Cinderheart- grey tabby she-cat

Foxleap- red tabby tom with fluffy tail

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black tom, apprentice: Jadepaw

Rosepetal- pale, pinkish she-cat, apprentice: Flamepaw

Briarlight- brown she-cat

Bumblestripe- pale tom with black stripes, apprentice Earthpaw

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherrypelt- brown she-cat

Molefur- dark tom

Apprentices

Flamepaw- ginger tabby she-cat

Earthpaw- calico she-cat with dark green eyes

Jadepaw- brown tom with grey eyes

Queens

Ferncloud- brown she-cat, kits: Silverkit and Frostkit

Daisy- cream colored she-cat

?

Elders

Mousefur- dusky brown she-cat

Purdy- dark bluish grey tom

ShadowClan

Leader

Blackstar- black tom with white paws

Deputy

Rowanclaw-brown, red tom

Medicine Cat

Littlecloud- small white tom

WindClan

Leader

Onestar- brown tabby tom with one whisker

Deputy

Ashfoot- dark grey she-cat

Medicine Cat

Kestleflight- golden brown tom

RiverClan

Leader

Mistystar- gray she-cat

Deputy

Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine


	2. Chapter 1

(Thank you, Pale-eye and starwarrior4ever, for commenting! So this chapter probably going to be really bad and I'm probably going to change it later.)

"Race you guys to camp?" says Foxleap. He, Ivypool, Dovewing, Toadstep, and I just finished the morning patrol.

"Defiantly," says Toadstep, "you're going to eat my dust!"

Dovewing and Ivypool look at me with concern. "Are you sure you're up for this?" asks Dovewing.

"Of course!" I say. "Why wouldn't I be? Besides I'll just cream Foxleap anyway." The tom looks up from his "argument" with Toadstep to give me a look.

"Well, we just had a whole patrol." Says Ivypool. "We thought you would be tired and would want to rest."

"Why would I want to do that?" _now that they say it I do feel a little tired, _I think.

The two sisters exchange a look that says 'is she really that oblivious?'

_What are they so worried about?_ We always race. Foxleap is one of the fastest runners in the clan. If I tie him I feel accomplished. Toadstep is kind of slow because his big build makes him. Dovewing is fast too. Ivypool is average.

"Go!" says Foxleap and we all start to run. Usually I'm a pretty fast runner, but today I just not. Everyone is way ahead of me. We all know Foxleap is really fast and usually beats me, but this was insane. Even Toadstep is beating me! We are half way to camp and I'm starting to get tired.

_What's going on with me?_ I think. I push the thought away to focus in running.

When I reach camp I'm out of breathe. Everyone else is sitting near the camp entrance waiting for me. They look concerned.

"Are you ok, Amberstar?" asks Toadstep.

"Toms," says Dovewing. "So oblivious. Come on, Amberstar, you just need some freshkill."

I shake my head. I'm still trying to catch my breath. Ivypool and Dovewing walk on either side of me.

"You really shouldn't exert yourself like that." Says Dovewing.

_Since when did she become my mom?_ I think. "Whatever," I say.

We reach the freshkill pile and I take a mouse.

"Are you sure you don't what anything bigger?" asks Ivypool.

I give them a weird look. "I'm fine guys. Just relax and, no offence, but go somewhere else. I want to eat my mouse alone in peace."

_So emotional. _Thinks Dovewing as she and Ivypool walk away.

I start walking to my den with my mouse when Ferncloud and Daisy ask me is I wanted to eat with them. I can't refuse so I go over.

"Hi Amberstar," says Ferncloud. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine," I say. "I went on the morning patrol and there are no rogues, or anything in the territory." I take a bit bite of my mouse.

"Anything else interesting happening lately?" asks Daisy.

_Well I did have that amazing night with Jayfeather a few weeks ago, but I obviously can't say that…_

"No not really. Ow!" I look behind me and see Frostkit biting my tail.

"FROSTKIT STOP BITING YOUR LEADER THIS INSTANT!" screams Ferncloud. "I'm so sorry Amberstar!"

Frostkit runs behind Daisy as Silverkit jumps in my back.

"Stop that!" I say, "It tickles!" I shake the kit off my back.

"Ferncloud! Ferncloud!" shouts Frostkit.

"What is it, my darling?" asks Ferncloud. She sounded tired.

"I have to tell you a secret." Says Frostkit. Ferncloud puts her head down so her ear is next to Frostkit's mouth. "Amberstar looks fat," says the soon-to-be dead kit in a not-really-a-whisper-but-he's-a-kit-and-can't-properly-whisper kind of a whisper. My fur is hot with embarrassment. You can probably cook popcorn on me.

_Real self of steam booster. _I think sarcastically.

"That's what a cat looks like when she's expecting kits." Says Daisy.

"What?" I say. My heart drops then skips a beat, or two. I can't move, my limbs are paralyzed.

_This can't be happening. _I think. _No, no, no! This isn't supposed to happen. I can't have kits!_

The queens laugh, "oh Amberstar," says Daisy. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed."

I can't answer. My throat has a brick in it and I can't speak. I take a breath and try to talk again. "I have to go." I say and run out of the camp as fast as possible. It doesn't matter where I'm going I just have to get away.

…Warriors…

(So sorry if this chapter was horrible. If you did like it then thank you! PLEASE R&R)


	3. Chapter 2

(Thank you starwarrior4ever, Starbomb, and Pale-eye for commenting! And comment as much as you want guys!)

…Warriors…

I don't get very far before I get tired. I'm in a dense area near the WindClan border. A patch of sunlight reflexes from the sun in the forest. I lie down and think. I lie my head on my paws.

_I'm going to have kits. I can handle that… Probably. I have to tell Jayfeather._ My heart sinks. _How am I going to tell him? This is going to ruin everything._

I lift my head up. An idea pops into my head and it might be just crazy enough to work.

_I have to find Jayfeather… and Lionblaze._

I get up and run back to camp to look for them.

…_Warriors…_

(Sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to write it!)


	4. Chapter 3

(Thank you starwarrior4ever, Starbomb, Cheese bubble, Tearfall, Tabzthedemon, and Pale-eye for commenting! And comment as much as you want guys! Tearfall, what are these ideas you speak of? If anyone else has ideas for the story please comment them!)

…Warriors…

"What do you want?" asks Lionblaze. I found Jayfeather in his den and Lionblaze talking to Cinderheart somewhere in camp. The two toms were now sitting in front me. We are back in the dense area under the sunny patch. "I was in the middle of something."

_It's not like I was discussing my future with my mate, or anything. _Thinks Lionblaze. _About our kits, our life, our…_ My words pull him back to reality.

"Remember, like, many, many moons ago when you thought Jayfeather and I were together," I give a nervous laugh and pretend it's funny. Lionblaze doesn't even crack a smile, "and you wanted us to not be."

_What in StarClan's name is she doing? _Thinks Jayfeather nervously.

"Vaguely." Answers Lionblaze.

"Amberstar," says Jayfeather, "what are you-"

"Save it." I say, "He needs to know. Lionblaze, you were right. We are mates. I love Jayfeather and he loves me."

"WHAT!" screams Lionblaze. "And you LIED to me? I'm your deputy," he says and looks at me. "And you're my brother!" he looks at Jayfeather who is still staring at me in shock that I just told Lionblaze. "It's been seasons! Seasons! And all of the sudden you just tell me! How could you do this? You could lose your positions! Why are you telling me this now?"

"Yeah," says Jayfeather," Why are you saying this?"

"I'm… going to have kits."

"WHAT?" screams Jayfeather. All his fur is standing up and looks like he's going to run away, "KITS? That going to ruin everything! Everyone going to finds out! And how have I not noticed this? And how does it help to tell all our secrets to Lionblaze?"

"Calm down!" I say, "You don't need to be freaking out." All his fur starts to lie flat and he starts to calm down. "Because I need to freak out! I'm having kits, Jayfeather! Do you know how painful that probably is? And I can't do anything for, like, eight moons! And I can't lead a clan! And I'll lose my amazing figure…" I rant on like this for a few more minutes.

"Do all queens freak out like this?" Lionblaze whispers to Jayfeather in the middle of my rant. I don't even notice.

"Not usually. They are actually kind of happy."

"… and I'm a _cat_ that's having _kits!_ Try having to explain that to my mother!" I finally finish my rant and I'm practically out of breath.

"Not that I don't love learning that my brother and leader are lying pieces of crow-food, but why am I here?" asks Lionblaze.

"Oh yeah, my idea. Lionblaze, you're my new mate."

"What?" scream the brothers in unison.

"Let me explain," I say, "See you can't just walk into camp and have kits. Queens like to whisper and gossip about 'who's with whom.' You need a father to explain to them. And as far as life goes it can be Lionblaze. He just has to lie and say 'yes I am the father of Amberstar's kits.'"

The toms look at me like I'm crazy. After a few minutes of letting the idea sink in Lionblaze speaks. "I won't do it."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I have a life to, you know. And I don't want to screw it up."

_Cinderheart is really important to me, _thinks Lionblaze_, and I almost lost her once. I can't let that happen again._

"But your brother has a life too," I say to Lionblaze. "He could lose his position for this. And who will be the medicine cat? He doesn't have an apprentice yet and he wouldn't be a loud to teach a new one if everyone found out. Don't do this for me. Do this for your brother; do this for your clan."

He sighs, "Fine I'll do it." He says. _What am I going to tell Cinderheart? _"Wait, but most cats know that we don't exactly like each other."

"Can't we have a love/hate relationship? Plus, if we can run a clan together I think we could manage to be personal."

"Don't some cats already know I like" Lionblaze's voice softens "… Cinderheart."

"Don't hate the player, the game." The toms stare at me in utter confusion. "Ok, so that phrase isn't popular here either… or anywhere." The still stare at me, "Let's just get back to camp." I start to walk toward camp. "Come on boys we have big news to spread around."

…Warriors…

(Hope you guys like the chapter! And sorry for the super cheesy line at the end. I just had to.

Please R&R!)


	5. Chapter 4

(So hi everyone! Awesome, I can't sleep and I'm writing at like 3 am! Ready for a new chapter? Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I had all these projects for school and I'm doing the gold award for girl scouts (yes I'm in high school and still do girl scouts. It's actually a lot of fun!) So that takes time out of my schedule. Thank you, Tears, Starbomb, and Pale-eye for commenting! And thanks for all the ideas. I know I'm going to include all of them, but in a slightly different way than you expect. Again, sorry about the horrible cheesiness of last chapter.)

…Warriors…

I walk back to camp with the toms behind me. They are discussing what they are going to do. We have come to a decision that we will only say something of someone asks us.

I walk into camp and go over to the queens.

"So is it ok if I room here tonight?" I ask them.

"Of course!" says Daisy, "your probably going to be staying here for quite a while."

I walk into the den and see that my new nest is already made. "You know," I say to the queens. "I can still do patrols and stuff. I can still lead the clan."

"For now," says Ferncloud. "But you'll see soon that you can't do all the things you usually do. Like going to gatherings. I think you should let Lionblaze lead the next one."

_Over my dead body! _I think. "No I can still do that. Besides I don't think he's ready."

I look outside and see it's dark. We should probably sleep soon. The queens settle the kits into their nests. They would usually protest, but Silverkit and Frostkit are so tired they just plop right into bed. Frostkit's bright ginger pelt with grey in his back really stands out to his sister's light silver one. When the kits are finally asleep the queens start to gossip.

I get into my new nest and drift off to sleep.

…Warriors…

I wake up feeling tired. My bones ache and feel exhausted.

I walk out of the den and notice that the morning patrol has already left. Lionblaze is near my den giving orders for the next patrol. I walk over to him to see if I can go on a hunting patrol. If I'm not going to be able to do anything for a while I better make myself useful now. He sees me walk closer and starts to stiffen. I guess he still doesn't like this lying thing.

"Any patrols for me to go on?" I ask. He looks at me nervously.

"Yes, Sorreltail, Squirrelflight, Berrynose, and Sandstorm are about to go hunting. You can join that patrol." He drops his voice to barley a whisper, "and you know if you start to feel sick, or something during the hunt, you can just come back to camp."

"I'll be fine!" I assure him, well, it assures me.

I walk over to the cats and we start out patrol. We all go our separate ways in the forest to hunt. I go near the lake. Many of the leaves are starting to fall so there are a lot of places for mice and voles to hide.

I start near a tree with the sound of scurrying feet. I crouch down ready to pounce. Right before I'm about to move my underbelly brushes some leaves. It hears me and disappears.

_Foxdung! _I think. _And I can't even hunt now? _By midday I have caught two mice and a vole. They're all small and probably deaf. There not even big enough for even one cat to eat. But prey is prey. I burry them and head toward the lake. I look at my reflection to see how I have changed.

_I'm not that big. _I think. I stand on my hind paws and look into the lake. _Only a little belly. Where did that kit get off calling me fat? I'm going to kill him when he's older. _Obviously I'm not seeing the whole of me.

I lie down on my side and look at the blue-green water. It's beautiful with all the autumn leaf colors surrounding it. _I wonder what my friends are doing. Did Halloween pass yet? I remember the year, Anna, Angie, and I dressed as warriors. Anna was Spottedleaf. Total store bought costume with the works. I still don't know how she found a tortuous shell colored cat suite. Angie's mom made her Bluestar costume. It was pretty good too. And I was Firestar. I had to make my costume myself. I just wore an orange shirt and orange pants. _I smile. _And badly spray-painted cat ears and tail. You could totally see the black underneath. I didn't care. To me I looked like the real Firestar. We ate almost all that candy that night. Got three cavities that year!_

"Amberstar are you ok?" I turn around and see who is pulling me back to reality. Berrynose walks toward me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just… thinking." I reply.

"Do you need to go back to camp?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You know-"

"I'm fine, Berrynose. We should probably get back to camp anyway." I get up (which seemed a lot harder than usual) and start walking toward the forest. "I caught two mice and a vole. Can you help me carry them?"

"Sure."

"Did you catch anything?"

"No, I picked a bad area to hunt in. There were only a few fast rabbits."

When Berrynose and I reach camp we put the "food" in the freshkill pile. I notice Graystripes frantically talking to Lionblaze.

_I wonder what's going on._ I think.

I walk over to the toms to check it out

"-scents. And they all scattered in different directions around the territory." finishes Graystripes.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We smell rogues in the territory." Began Graystripes, "we could identify at least three different individual scents. They were scattered around the territory in all different directions. Two of the scents started at one side of the territory then they split up. Another scent joined one of them then they both disappeared. The two original scents joined together again at the edge of the WindClan border."

Then Lionblaze says "I was just about to send a patrol-"

"I'll go myself," I say, cutting Lionblaze off, "and Graystripes you can come with me since you can show me where the scents are." They both give me a worried look. "Come on guys I'll be fine. I've gone on patrols before."

We walk outside camp and Graystripes leads me to the scents. Soon I smell them too and we are following a whole new trail.

"This way!" I say and start to speed up.

"Are you sure you don't want to go a little slower?" asks Graystripes, "We could walk and still find them."

"No time, I can feel it. The scent is close." I run even faster. "Ow!"

I trip onto the ground and tumble.

"Amberstar, are you ok?" asks Graystripes frantically. "Are you hurt? Are the kits ok?"

"I'm fine and how should I know if they're ok. I can't see them. There _inside of me."_

I try to get up, but burning pain shoots through my front paw.

"I think my ankle's broken."

"Let's just go back to camp. You need to get that looked at."

"Sure. Jayfeather will do something about this."

As we walk back I notice a hole in the ground. I get a glimpse of a dark cat like figure. Then, just like that, it slips away. I take a double take and see nothing. As if it was never there.


	6. Chapter 5

We arrive at camp to see Jayfeather pacing back in forth with Lionblaze talking next to him.

"-leader, can take care of herself." Finishes Lionblaze and then looks up at us.

"That statement might not be entirely true," I interrupt.

"What do you mean?" Asks Jayfeather.

"See," I say calmly, "we were running through the woods and I tripped-"

"You tripped!" shouts Jayfeather, "Are you ok! Are the kits ok? You can't be hurt!" He knocks me down and puts his ear on my stomach. "Everything sounds fine."

"Jayfeather, stop worrying." I say, "Just cause your k- BROTHERS kits. Yes, just because your brothers kits could be in danger doesn't mean they are."

Graystripes's eyes get big, "Wait, Lionblaze is-"

"Anyway," I interrupt. "I think I broke my ankle. Can you look at it?"

"Sure, walk we me to the den. Then I can give you something to stop the swelling and to keep away the pain."

I limp with him to his den and I lie down in a nest. It feels so good to lie down and especially with a nest that smells like the sweet herby scents of Jayfeather.

"You have to be more careful," says Jayfeather as he does his medical stuff. "You can't go do rash things like you usually do. Maybe you should not go on patrol and stay in the nursery now."

"No way! I have to help my clan."

"Well you're not helping by hurting yourself. Plus, with that ankle you can't go anywhere anyway."

"I hate when you're right," I say jokingly. "I think I'm going to tell the clan. Lionblaze can take over for me and I guess I'll have to appoint a backup deputy."

"That's a good idea. You shouldn't have to care for an entire clan and kits."

As soon as he's done with my paw I exit the den and limp to the rock pile. "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey please report here for a clan meeting. After about 30 seconds everyone has gathered. "I'm going to be taking a break from being leader. As you probably realized by now I'm going to have kits." Cats start to murmur among the clan. "Lionblaze will fill in for all the leader responsibilities and Graystripes will temporarily take over the deputy's duties."

The cats start to disperse and congratulate Lionblaze and Graystripes.

I walk to the nursery and sleep. It's been some day.


	7. Chapter 6

(Thank you starwarrior4ever, Pale-eye, Democratic Cheesecake, and Tabzthedemon for commenting! And thanks Cheesecake for my first hate mail! Seriously I thought people would hate me when I killed off Firestar. Honesty will get you far in life. And ya Pale-eye for defending my rights! You are awesome! Thanks everyone for commenting so quickly! And TYF, sort of. You'll see what I mean later. XxxFernmist's Lullabyxxx, of course I'm using words they don't know! She was human once and she still uses those words. And they do have ankles. I googled it! Thanks Pale-eye for defending my basic cat right for ankles. Plus this concept is no cliché. It is pure awesome.

Oh, and this has nothing to do with my fan fics, but if you watched Avatar, do you know that there is a new Avatar series coming out? And you can watch the first two episodes if you go to this link!)

.net/article/episodes/13963

…Warriors…

I wait by the edge of camp. Almost everyone I ready to go to the gathering.

_My last gather for moons, _I think. _How am I going to tell all the clans that I'm having kits? I can barely face my own clan._

Jayfeather and Lionblaze walk next to me. My medicine cat and my deputy; so much power within these two that have wiggled their way into my life. My closest advisers.

The trip to the island seems to go faster than normal. I don't even know how I'm going to say it and we are already here.

"Be careful," says Jayfeather.

"I think I know how to walk across a tree bridge." I retort.

I jump onto the slippery trunk and my paws can't find a hold. My paws flail from under me. I feel some pressure on the back of my neck and then I'm on the island.

I look up to see Lionblaze spitting ginger fur out of his mouth.

"Have you ever tried balancing? Don't fall again. I might not be there to catch you next time." He says and then walks over to where the deputies sit.

"Are you ok?" asks Jayfeather.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just tripped. Besides, Lionblaze caught me so I didn't even fall in the water."

"It's just that your body doesn't know how to move with your new weight."

"If you want to live you will go sit with the other medicine cats and never comment on my weight again." He quickly walks into the crowd.

RiverClan and WindClan have already arrived. I start walking to the tree. When I get to the tree I look up. _Is it me, or do the branches look higher up? Well, I better start climbing. _I think. I grab hold of the tree and propel myself upward. By the time I reach a branch to sit on ShadowClan has arrived. Blackstar quickly bounds up the tree and the gathering is ready to start. I look out into the crowd and notice most of the cats are looking at me.

"Amberstar," says Mistystar. "Would you like to start? I bet ThunderClan has some _interesting_ news to tell us."

"Umm… sure." I say nervously. _I haven't been this nervous since my first gathering as leader. _I think. "They prey has been running smoothly. I think it's going to be a mild leaf bare. We smelled some rogues in our territory. We could make out three individual scents so watch out in your territories for suspicious cats.

"This is going to be my last gathering for a while. I'm going to be in the nursery for the time being." I here murmur threw the huge crowd.

"Congratulations!" says Mistystar. "I hope your kits grow healthy and strong."

"Thank you, Mistystar." I say, "So for the next few gatherings my deputy, Lionblaze, will be leading ThunderClan." Lionblaze steps forward and dips his head.

The other leaders talk about their clans and it is very uneventful. _That wasn't too bad. _I think while Blackstar is talking about how much prey ShadowClan is catching.

…Warriors…

Antpelt and Voletooth sit in the middle of the crowd.

_Did I hear that correctly? _Thinks Antpelt.

_Amberstar's what? _Thinks Voletooth.

The toms sit quietly until all the leaders are done speaking. After Blackstar is done a grey shape falls between the toms.

"Is Thunder Clan's independent, slightly erratic leader seriously _pregnant_?"

"Apparently, Willowclaw." Says Antpelt, "Who do you think the father is?"

"Who knows?" says Voletooth. "She's not exactly a normal she-cat. She came out of nowhere, can kill a beast, and somehow be nervous at a gathering. You have to have a pretty abnormal tom to be able to handle all that."

"I bet its Lionblaze," says Willowclaw.

"Why do you say that?" asks Antpelt.

"They seem to dislike each other." adds Voletooth, "You can practically hear them yelling at each other from WindClan territory."

"Why else would she have made him deputy? She could have picked someone with a better position like Graystripes, but she picked him."

"That does make sense," agrees Voletooth. He looks back to see WindClan near the fallen log. "Got to go guys!" he gets up and bounds over to his clan. "See you next gathering!"

…Warriors…

(I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it took so long to write. It kind of shows how the other clans feel about our beloved main character.)


	8. Chapter 7

(New Chapter time! I would have added it yesterday, but I was busy having a nervous break down.)

…Warriors…

I drag my tail on the floor. It makes rhythmic lines in the dirt. I've been in the nursery for a month and it's so boring. Nothing to do! I can't hunt, I can't go on patrols, and Jayfeather thinks he needs to check up on me every five minutes. The queens just gossip the entire time and I really don't care for gossip. Gossip will get us found out.

If only I had an iPod! I think. I could be paying ninja fishing right now! Alright, I'm going for a walk.

I heave myself up and start to walk out of camp.

"What are you doing?" asks Jayfeather.

"Going for a walk," I answer. "I can't just sit here all day I have to go do something. And since I can't even help anybody I'm going for a walk."

"You can't! What if you get hurt or the kits get hurt?"

"I'm the leader and I say I'm going for a walk. And the only way to stop me is to fight me. I'm pretty sure you're not going to so that."

He gives me a glare, but steps aside.

I walk out of camp and into the forest.

The sweet smell of leaffall, with all of its pretty colors. I walk for a little bit, but don't get very far before I get tired. Even outside the camp I can't do anything. All I wanted to do was take a simple little walk!

I keep walking until I reach the beach and lie down with the water lapping my aching paws. I sit here sunning myself until I hear some noise in the bushes. I look over to see Lionblaze with a vole in his mouth.

"Did Jayfeather send you here to spy on me?" I ask. Jayfeather hasn't let me out of his sight for a minute. When he does I can tell he leaves someone to look after me. "Because I don't need a babysitter, I can handle myself."

"Have you ever thought that the world doesn't revolve around you?" he answers. "This is a great spot to sun for everyone, not just you."

"Oh." I say. My fur is hot with embarrassment. "It's just that your brother watches out for me every moment of every day. I really need some space."

He comes over and lies next to me. "You changed his whole world, made him completely disregard the warrior code, and you want space?" His voice has a heavy layer of shock on it.

"Well… when you put it that way…" I still have to make a point in this argument. "He knew what he was getting into."

"Obviously you both are thick headed mouse brains that have no regard for others."

A pain hit my heart; He has to give up his love just to save us.

"So… nice vole you caught." I say, trying to change the subject. "How did you find it this late in the season? It's almost wint- leaf-bare." Looking at the fat, juicy vole is actually starting to make me hungry.

He gives me a weird look before answering. "I found it in some dead leaves. I'm amazed the poor thing could find any shelter."

"Well let's not just sit here and let it freeze. Let's eat."

"We can't do that! I'm on a hunting patrol, we have to go back to camp then we can eat." He says.

_Does she even know what the warrior code is?_ Thinks Lionblaze.

We get up and start walking back to camp.

"So how's everything in the nursery?" asks Lionblaze. It's kind of hard to hear him with the vole in his mouth.

"Boring mostly. I can't do anything that will benefit anyone. Mostly just sit around and get fat which everyone is telling me is good. It means the kits are growing, but it feels odd. Well you're a tom and probably wouldn't understand. But growing twice your size in one moon doesn't exactly help me in anyway."

"At least the clan will gain strong, healthy kits. I mean they're ours, they really will be powerful."

Wow, he is good a keeping this charade up, I think. We arrive at camp. I plop down near the elders den and he sits down next to me. I start to nibble at the mouse.

"I'm sorry Lionblaze." I blurt out.

_Where did that come from? _I think.

"I'm sorry about… you know… everything. I shouldn't have come up with this idea and now it's hurting you and-"

"Don't say it." He warns me.

"But you two would have been so perf-"

"I know."

"And your kits would have been-"

I know."

"I just feel so-"

I know." He gets quieter. "Well… the thing is… I haven't exactly told Cinderheart about _our _kits yet."

"What?" I say in shock. "What do you mean you haven't told her yet?"

"_You_ haven't told her yet!" he buts in. "in fact you haven't told anyone!"

"Yes, but I haven't been trying to woo the clan! I haven't told the clan all of my and their darkest secrets so they will love me!"

"Fine," he says in a normal voice now. "I tell her when you tell the clan."

"Fine, but this isn't going to end well for you."

"Yes, because this will end amazingly for you too." He answers sarcastically.

We sit there quietly eating for a few minutes.

"Hey, Lionblaze" I say.

"What?" he looks up from eating the mouse.

"This is the closest we've ever come to having an actual conversation. I'm proud of us." I smile, but he does not smile back. Eventually his face breaks and he starts to giggle.

"So, who caught the big squirrel I saw in the freshkill pile yesterday?" I ask. _Maybe we can have an actual conversation. _I think.

…Warriors…

Its dark and most of the clan is asleep except for a few gossipy toms. Molefur, Bumblestripe, Toadstep, Foxleap, Mousewhisker, Berrynose, and Thornclaw sit in camp.

"Isn't it crazy how Amberstar is in the nursery?" Says Bumblestripe.

"Yes," says Berrynose, "I thought I'd never see the day when she's not out hunting and fighting."

"Who do you think the father is?" asks Thornclaw.

"I bet its Foxleap," jokes Toadstep.

Foxleap's fur heats with embarrassment. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Come on man, I always see the look you get when you're around her," says Toadstep.

"Well that might all be true, but I can assure you that I am not the father of those kits."

"Well none of us are the father," says Thornclaw. "And there are only so many other toms in the clans."

"I bet its Lionblaze," pipes up Mousewhisker.

_Wow, the quiet one speaking up._ Thinks Toadstep. _Usually he never makes these kinds of comments._

When we were training out apprentices together," explains Mousewhisker, "I got to spend a lot of time with her. I noticed she would talk to Lionblaze and Jayfeather a lot."

"That does make sense," says Molefur.

"That explains why she made him deputy." Chimes in Berrynose. The other toms murmur in agreement.

"Wow. Imagine little Amberstars and Lionblazes running around the clan," says Foxleap.

"Yep," says Molefur. "This clan is going to get a little more interesting."


	9. Chapter 8

(New chapter! I'm sick today and finally have time to write. starwarrior4ever, Pale-eye, Tabzthedemon, and Tears for commenting! Anyone on spring break this week? I wish I was; we still have two more weeks until the break.)

…Warriors…

Everyone is leaving for the gathering except for me. Alright, that's not true. Half the clan is leaving and I'm stuck here in the nursery. I'm the leader; I'm supposed to go to every gathering. (Not to sound selfish, or anything.)

"Are you sure you will be alright?" asks Jayfeather for the millionth time before he leaves.

"Well considering this morning you said the kits aren't coming for at least another month, I think I'll be alright." He still looks really worried about me. "If you bring me with you I bet you won't have to worry as much." I try to give him a convincing smile.

"No. I'm sorry Amberstar, but it's too far for you to walk and besides, Lionblaze can handle it."

"Jay, he doesn't have to experience-"

"Oh please, I've been to way more gatherings than you," cuts in Lionblaze. "Are we going yet, Jayfeather?"

"But look who became leader first," I challenge. "I know how to lead them."

"Hey, it's not like I chose you to be leader."

"Well neither did Firestar and I'm pretty sure remember I certain amber eyes tabby chanting my name with the rest." I turn around and stalk back to the nursery. I'm sure I beat him.

"…I…. I was… just," he screams back to me, "… following the crowd," he says a little quieter. He walks back to the crowd of cats watching us. He leads them out of camp.

"I'll tell you everything when I get back." Says Jayfeather and runs to catch up with everyone.

"You better." I say quietly that only I can hear.

…warriors…

_Like she knows everything! _Thinks Lionblaze. They are almost to the gathering. Lionblaze jumps onto the fallen log and into the clearing. RiverClan is the only other clan to arrive. ThunderClan breaks off to their friends and Lionblaze is left alone to make his place in the tree.

"Hello, Lionblaze." Lionblaze jumps and sees Mistystar talking next to him, "Oh, I'm sorry Lionblaze! Didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to congratulate you on leading your clan for the gathering. You're the first deputy in moons to lead a gathering. In fact I think you're the first one in the new territory to lead a gathering. Not that this place is new anymore. Oh, I'm just babbling! So how are you feeling?"

_First deputy to lead a gathering? _He thinks nervously.

"I'm fine. I can defiantly do this." He says with confidence he wishes he has.

"Good! See you at the tree!" she bounds off to a group of ShadowClan cats.

Before he knows it he has reached the tree. Its big trunk looms in front of him.

_Was it this tall before? _Thinks Lionblaze. He digs his claws onto the bark and began to climb. He stops climbing when he thinks he finds an appropriate branch to sit on. _This looks high enough. _Waiting there seems to take forever but at last WindClan arrives. Onestar starts climbing the tree. He climbs higher than Lionblaze sending bits of bark and leaves onto him. _That must have been an accident. The branches are quite hard to climb. _

"Hello everyone," says Mistystar, the clans quiet down and focus there attention on us. "I see everyone is doing well. RiverClan is having a very good Leaffall. We smelled a fox in our territory and just be careful on patrols. I think it left; the smell was stale, but still be wary."

"Thank you for that warning, Mistystar." Says Blackstar as he dips his head. "ShadowClan will defiantly be making some extra patrols. We are having a good leaffall, also. Prey has been running smoothly and we have some new warriors, Ferretclaw and Starlingwing."

The clans chant their new names. _I'm next_, thinks Lionblaze. Blackstar steps back and Lionblaze steps forward.

"Hi everyone. Sorry Amberstar can't be here, she's in the nursery, but I'm here to fill in." the crowd is silent. No one objects. They will listen. "She really wishes she could be here."

_I'm rambling! Say something about the clan! _He thinks nervously.

"Prey has been running smoothly-"

"I bet it has!" shouts Onestar. "Because ThunderClan has been stealing prey from WindClan!"

Lionblaze's mouth drops and his eyes grow wide. Gasps and murmurs of anger ripple through the crowd.

"We would never steal mangy rabbits from you!" shouts Brackenfur.

"Why would you think that?" Lionblaze asks Onestar.

"We found ThunderClan scent on our side of the border with tuffs of brown rabbit hair."

Shocked voices move though the clans.

"Liar!"

"Come say that to my face you foxheart!"

"You don't deserve to know what ThunderClan smells like."

_Ok, that last one was defiantly Squirrelflight. _Thinks Lionblaze. _What should I do?_

He looks up at the sky and sees clouds start to cover the moon. "The gathering is over!" shouts Lionblaze. "The moon is being covered!"

No one hears him. WindClan and ThunderClan cat claws are coming out, teeth are snarling, jaws are clenching. Just as he was about to yell again he heard a crack and light come out of the sky.

_What in StarClan's name was that?_

Everyone looks up at the sky. The clouds are still covering the sky, but luckily the light has stopped. Lionblaze jumps down from the tree. ThunderClan cats follow him out of the clearing.

"This isn't over." He hears Onestar say behind him."

"Of course it isn't," he says mostly to himself. "Why wouldn't we feel negative toward WindClan? It's not like we can get along after my first time leading a gathering."

"Don't worry." Says Bumblestripe," when you get back you can tell everything to Amberstar. I bet talking to your mate will make you feel lots better."

"Yes, lots." Lionblaze says, a little too sarcastically.

…warriors…

(Hope you like the chapter! At least five comments and I will give you the alternative ending to it!)


	10. Chapter 8 alternative ending

(Five reviews already! Alternative ending time!)

…Warriors…

"Don't worry." Says Bumblestripe," when you get back you can tell everything to Amberstar. I bet talking to your mate will make you feel lots better."

Lionblaze couldn't help but sneak a peek back at Cinderheart. She quickly dropped his gaze and solemnly looked at the ground in front of her.

They haven't spoken since he overheard some of the toms talking one night. He knew there talking wouldn't have been a problem if Cinderheart wasn't on watch that night.


	11. Chapter 9

(Thank you Pale-eye, Mixandmingle, Starbomb, and Tabzthedemon for commenting! Pale-eye I do not play world of warcraft and sorry about your itouch. I was so mad when mine broke. I was all "my life is over! How will I ever find funny pictures to show my friends? Curse me for thinking listening to music in the shower was a good idea.")

…Warriors…

"Don't you think that Onestar was way out of line?" asks Lionblaze. Ever since the gathering two weeks ago he's been freaking out about this. I understand why. I mean, it was the first gathering he ever led. I take another bit out of our mouse. He continues pacing.

"Where did you find such a juicy mouse so late in the season?" I ask. "Usually everything is frozen over."

"Aren't you at least a bit worried?" he asks anxiously.

"Yes, but I've done my research on this guy. Onestar has made hundreds of false accusations. He did it before to RiverClan. He claimed that they stole some WindClan kits, but the kits just wondered off into- somewhere."

"Wow. How do you know about that?" asks Lionblaze, stunned, "I was still an apprentice when that happened."

_When I was in the tunnels playing with Heathertail. _Thinks Lionblaze.

"Well… I guess I listen to Mousefur's stories." I say sheepishly.

_It was an unforgettable part of Dark River, _I think.

"HELP!" a scream is heard coming from the forest. Millie and Brightheart burst through the clearing. They come running up to us.

"We saw- and then- just lying there." Millie tries to burst out between breaths. "Not moving."

"Spit it out," I say. "What did you see?"

"Sandstorm's dead," says Brightheart.

"What?" Lionblaze and I scream in unison. "How did this happen?" I ask.

"We don't know," continues Brightheart. We were all on a hunting patrol and we split up. Sandstorm went toward the WindClan border…"

"And you think a WindClan cat killed her?" asks Lionblaze.

"She had WindClan scent all over her," says Millie who practically shaking like a Chihuahua and barley able to spit out the words.

"We didn't get close enough to see what they had actually done to her," says Brightheart. "And we didn't want to be the foxheart's next victims."

"We'll have to lead a patrol out to get her and to see if the cats are still there." I say, "I doubt they stuck around, but just to be safe. Let's see if we can pick up any individual cat scents to see if we can find the culprit. Brightheart, you, Graystripes, Berrynose and Toadstep to go and inspect. See if you can find any clues. Bring Jadepaw and Flamepaw to, uh, carry back her body." I could barely bring myself to say the last sentence. I don't want to send Millie out again, she looks pretty shaken up about this. I don't blame her. If I found one of our most respected warriors dead I don't know what I would do.

The warriors gather together and head out of the clearing.

Lionblaze just stares at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

Come up with a plan so fast," he says. "As if without even thinking you rounded up out best trackers, sent them on a search mission, and brought apprentices. Not only are the apprentices helping, but learning some lesson about life and death! How do you possibly do that?"

I feel my pelt start to heat up with embarrassment. "Well… I'm a leader, it's what I do." This was my only real explanation because, really, it's true. "I didn't think about who I was sending out because I know they can so this. I believe in them."

Lionblaze stays quiet for a minute. I start walking to the nursery and he follows.

…Warriors…

"I can't believe they're finally asleep," says Daisy. "Ferncloud, sometimes you're kits just act-"

"Like they've ate five pounds of sugar." Finishes Ferncloud. The queens laugh. That's always what Amberstar says when the kits are keeping her up.

"Did you hear that?" whispers Daisy.

"No, what was it?" Ferncloud whispers back, "And why are we whispering?"

"I think I heard Amberstar talking to Lionblaze."

"So, Lionblaze is the deputy. She had to talk to him, when they can stand each other."

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"I'm pretty sure Lionblaze is the father of her kits."

"No way! We have to listen."

The voices come from the side of the den, as if they don't want to be heard.

"I just don't know if I can do this," says a voice that is unmistakably Lionblaze's.

"Do what?" asks Amberstar.

"Just lead. I always thought I could be leader. I was so jealous when you were picked, but now that I see you do it, I don't think I can do as good as a job. I've always been so confidant and, I don't know, recently not so much."

"Come on, you'll be fine. Besides I'm not dead. If you need help you can always talk to me."

"And this whole kit thing. That's what's making me nervous. What if someone-"

"There not." Amberstar says sternly. "Plus if they do find out, there going to punish me not you."

_Why would she be punished for having kits? _Thinks Ferncloud._ What are they hiding?_

"But the se-", Lionblaze tries to continue.

"You can keep the whole dark fo- Oh! I mean! Never mind, I'm going to sleep. Wake me when the patrol comes back."

_What was she going to say? _Thinks Daisy. _Dark _what_?_

Amberstar's footsteps are coming to the entrance.

"Pretend to be asleep!" whispers Daisy. The queens leap into their nests.

Amberstar walks in and plops into her nest.

…Warriors…

Lionblaze stares at the space where Amberstar just was.

_How much did Jayfeather tell her about our prophecy?_ He thinks.

….Warriors…

That was to close. Jayfeather barley told me anything about their prophecy. But I obviously know a lot more than I should from the books.

I don't understand why he's so nervous. He can keep his prophecy a secret, but my thing is harder?

…Warriors…

(Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I had a huge mental writers block and I didn't want to write a sucky chapter. (And if you think this chapter was bad imagine a worse one). Then I was lazy and then this week was spring break so I was busy having an awesome time. PS: The Great Wolf Lodge is amazing!)


	12. Chapter 10

(Well, here's another chapter!)

…Warriors…

Almost everyone stayed up for Sandstorm's vigil. She touched so many people hearts and was one of the oldest warriors in the clan. But, man, did staying up make me tired.

I have too much on my mind to sleep. WindClan has to have a better reason than freshkill to _kill_ one of our most respected warriors (through all the clans). Apparently it didn't smell like an individual cat, it was just WindClan in general. I have to see myself where she was killed. Maybe there were some clues that they didn't catch.

_But there is no way Jayfeather is going to let me out of camp, _I think. _I'll just have to sneak out of the dirt place._

Once I get out of camp I follow the river that divides our territories until I find the scent. They said she was cut on the neck and down the flank. But we think she died of blood loss. _If we have just gotten there sooner…_

All of the sudden pain shot through my body, like lightening. I let out a scream.

_What's going on?_

Another one hit. This time I could tell it started at my stomach.

_Oh, great StarClan! Am I having my kits?_

My vision seems fuzzy. I see a gray figure.

"Amberstar, are you ok?" asks the cat in an echoy, far away voice.

"Amberstar!" I turn to the other side of the area to see a golden cat. "I've got to get you to camp!"

My vision starts to clear up and I can see Cinderheart and Lionblaze on opposite sides of the clearing. They just stand there, staring at each other. Waiting for the other to make the first move.

Another pain rips through my body.

I muster up enough strength to speak. "Leader dying here." They stare at me, but still waiting for the other to move. "Put away your petty differences and GET ME TO JAYFEATHER!"

They finally move and go on either side of me. The pain comes again and my legs buckle from under me. But they hold me and I don't fall.

"Cinderheart, I have to talk to you," says Lionblaze.

"Is now really a good time to talk about this?" she says obviously peeved.

"Not good timing, bro." I say before another wave attacks me.

They both ignore my words and continue arguing. I can't hear most of what they are saying; I'm in too much pain. But I don't think I wan to hear them either.

"-you don't understand." Says Lionblaze.

"You're right. I don't," says Cinderheart. "You tell me all your big secrets; tell me mine then just have kits with someone else! I thought you wanted to be with me; have kits with me."

"I wan to have kits with you and be with you." He says genuinely.

"Not just me." She says quietly.

"Yep, doing awesome guys," I say. "Thanks for asking."

They still practically ignore me, but we are almost at camp. All I have to do is ignore the bickering that's my entire fault.

When we reach camp everyone stares and follows us into the medicine cats den. I'm pretty sure they are still fighting.

They settle me into Jayfeather's nest and I see the tom is looming over me.

"Jay?" I say in practically a whisper. My vision starts to fuzz again. All I can see is his deep blue eyes.

"I'm here, Amberstar." He gives me some seeds and everything goes black.

…Warriors…

_Fuzzy white puppies and kits dance around me. There all bounding forward. Giant white balls bounce around them in slow motion. Lush muddy lands are around, but everyone is spotless. _

"_Alexa come play with us!" they say. "Come play with us Amberpaw. Play, Amberheart, play. Move, Amberstar. Get up and move. Move… wake up…"_

"Amberstar, wake up," says a voice. I open my eyes to see Briarlight.

I look around. I'm in the medicine cats den. By the smell of it I'm in Jayfeather's nest.

_What happened?_ I think. Then it all came back to me. _I think I had kits!_

I look around, but see nothing. And I'm still fat. Well, that's a bummer.

"What…"

"It was a false alarm." Says Briarlight. "You didn't have your kits yet."

"So I was in all that pain for nothing?"

"Well, not for nothing… now you know how you're going to feel when you have your kits."

"Joy." I say sarcastically.


	13. Chapter 11

(Mixandmingle YOU ARE A GENIOUS! I MUST HAVE LITTLE UMBRELLAS!

... So apparently when you ask your mom for mini umbrellas while talk about your iPod she gives you a weird look…

This has nothing to do with anything, but I LOVE LEO VALDEZ! AND NO ONE CAN SEPARATE US FROM OUR DEMIGOD LOVE! Just saying that dude is awesome.)

…Warriors…

"We have to attack," says Lionblaze.

"No," I say. I've stayed in the Medicine cat's den for the past few nights. Jayfeather is worried sick about me. "At least not yet. There has to be a better reason than freshkill to attack and we need to find out what. I know Onestar can be crazy, but this isn't like him."

"I know how we can find out. Charge into their camp and ask Onestar ourselves. Attack a few of their cats if we have to." He says begrudgingly. He's really been getting on my nerves the past few days. He thinks that the only way to figure things out is by force. Well, my friend Kory watches a lot of crime shows (well she did. I wonder if she still does.) And I learned that you can't always investigate by force. Plus starting a war with Onestar is never a great idea. He holds way to many unneeded grudges.

"Can we talk about this outside? You're using up all my oxygen." I say. Maybe if I just keep walking away he will get the idea to shut up. Plus my breathing is getting a little shallow. It's probably all the arguing I've been doing with him.

"Oxygen?" he looks at me confused.

"AIR, LIONBLAZE! AIR!" I stomp out of the den. "Oh my god! Don't you know anything?"

"I have never heard anyone use that word instead of air!" he follows close behind me.

"Well, maybe if you were smarter you would learn something about what we breathe."

""Maybe if you were smarter you would know that god isn't a word! How can I learn anything when you're always telling me I'm wrong?" his voice gets high and squeaky. We stop walking and I turn around to glare at him. "Lionblaze, don't put them on the patrol together. Lionblaze, everyone knows voles taste better than magpies. Lionblaze, I know I'm ruining your life, but you have to help me!" his voice goes back to normal. "How can you even lead from all the way down there? Even when you're on the rock pile you're practically the same height as everyone else."

"Alright you mangy- OW!" The pain shot through my body.

_No! Not again! _I think. _I'm having my kits!_

…Warriors…

(For when Lionblaze insults Amberstar I was going to go for a fat joke, but I know Lionblaze wouldn't be that cruel. Plus he is epic and I didn't want to ruin his credibility.)


	14. Chapter 12

(Thanks Tabzthedemon, Starwarrior4ever, Pale-eye, Starbomb, Mixandmingle, Tears, for commenting. Mixandmingle I don't really think my mom would approve of the whole bathroom thing. As awesome as that would be (love the change in scenery) my bathroom is really creepy at night and I had back surgery so my mom's all "you could hurt yourself!" so dreams crushed by scoliosis again

And, Tears, you will see…)

…Warriors…

Lionblaze led me to the nursery. Once I'm in my nest he says, "Stay here. Let me get Jayfeather."

"Believe me. I'm not moving." I answer. The queens have already led the kits outside the den.

Pain shot through me again. The waved faster and more painful.

After a few moments Lionblaze arrives with Jayfeather.

"Don't worry Amberstar, I'm here," says Jayfeather. He puts his paws on my belly. Lionblaze stand awkwardly in the corner. "Lionblaze, go find Brightheart and ask her to get wet moss for Amberstar to drink. And a stick."

"A stick?" I ask. Why would I need a stick?

"To bite on," explains Jayfeather. "It will help, trust me."

Lionblaze left the den and Jayfeather puts his ear on my stomach. The pain comes again. Jayfeather face convulses. He doesn't like seeing me in pain.

Once the pain is gone I ask him, "How many kits do you think I'm going to have?"

"I'd say about three."

"Three! But- Pain- No! That sounds really bad. Three is so many."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." He licks my head. "I promise."

Lionblaze comes back with Brightheart behind him. A wave of pain comes again.

_This is worse than receiving my nine lives!_

Lionblaze gives Jay the stick, "Put this in your mouth." He says. I do as he says. A shock roles through my body, but biting down on the stick subsides some of the pain.

"The first kits coming. Are you ready?"

"NO!" I scream, but then the pain subsides. A small ball of golden fluff is in my nest. I'm starting to breathe hard. Brightheart starts to lick it. Before I even get a good look at it the pain starts again.

My vision starts to go blurry and I feel cool liquid going down my throat. Lionblaze must be giving me the watery moss.

"You're doing great Amberstar," says Jayfeather. "Probably only one more."

_Probably?_

When the pain comes again I bite down so hard on the stick it breaks in half. Splinters of wood are in my mouth. White spots show up in my sight.

"Ok, I think after this is the last one." Says Jayfeather, but he doesn't sound very reassuring. He sounds far away, like he's not even in the den.

The pain comes again, but then it stops. Everything stops and is as light as air.

…Warriors…

Her head is lulled to one side and I can't hear her breathing. A minute ago she had deep shallow breaths. Now, nothing.

"Amberstar! Wake up!" I scream. Nothing happens.

"Jayfeather, I think she's losing a life." Says Brightheart solemnly. "You know better than anyone that there is no way to help it." Her voice gets quieter. "Now go comfort your brother. His mate is losing a life. I mean they are mates, right?"

She doesn't know I can see her. She doesn't know the effect Amberstar has on me.

I wanted to scream again. But I can't, everyone would know our secret. Lionblaze is standing on the side of the den. His face shows no emotion. But deep in his eyes I can see a hint of sadness. It's probably easier to just hide the emotion.

…Warriors…

_Lush, green forests are all around me. A clearing with a huge stone is in front of me. I walk to the other side of the rock to see Bluestar sunning herself._

"_Hi Bluestar," I say. What am I doing here?"_

_The blue warrior finally looks over at me, "You're losing your first life."_

"_How?" I ask "What was I doing before I came here?"_

"_You tell me," she says._

"_I was… I was…" was having_ my kits. _I think. I look down to see that I'm skinny again. And I don't feel in pain anymore. _

"_Yes, you were."_

"_So I lost a life while having kits? That's a waste of a life to lose."_

"_No, that is an honorable way to die. Providing your clan with new warriors."_

"_Even if there against the code?"_

_Bluestar doesn't say anything to this, but just gives me a disapproving look._

_Finally she says, "Beware the ways the leaf falls."_

_Everything fades to black._

…Warriors…

I wake up back in the nursery. The pain hits me like a boulder. I guess I still have more.

"Amberstar, you're alive!" says Jayfeather.

I reply with a blood curdling scream.

"Don't worry this is defiantly your last kit!" he tries to shout over me.

The pain is almost completely gone. I can tell I'm not going to have any more kits. I look to see five kits in my nest.

"Congratulations Amberstar," says Brightheart. "They're beautiful."

"Thank you" I say. She leaves the den. Once she's fully out of sight Jayfeather comes over to me. He cuddles up against me and looks at out kits. Lionblaze also comes closer to see them.

One is golden, just like Lionblaze, but has a dark brown stripe from his forehead all the way down to his tail. He's the biggest. Another is jet black with dark grey stripes. His muzzle is white and I think he has the phases of the moon on his back. Each one of his stripes has a different phase. The next is a cute light blue grey she-cat. She has a big fluffy tail that's practically the size of her body. Her legs are white. Although she's just born her eyes are open a crack and they are brilliant bright blue.

_The color Jayfeather's would be if he wasn't blind, _I think.

Another is a grey tabby.

_He looks just like his father, _I think. Except he has two patches of fur sticking out at the bottom of his chin. _Kind of like Captain Jack Sparrow's. _

…

…

…

_OMGSC! I SO KNOW WHAT WE ARE NAMING HIM._ I think.

"That's Sparrowkit," I say, breaking the tranquil silence that has built around us. The toms break there trance of staring at the kit.

"What?" says Jayfeather.

"We are naming the grey one Sparrowkit."

"Why?" asks Lionblaze. "How did you come up with that idea?"

"No specific reason," I say while trying to hold back a giggle.

The last kit is so small. He's light ginger with golden stripes.

_I must have died right before I had him, _I think. _Five kits. Is that natural?_

I see a shadow over the den.

"Move, Jay," I whisper. Jayfeather takes Lionblaze's spot and Lionblaze comes closer to me, but won't come in the nest. Which, personally, I'm ok with. The queens enter the den with Ferncloud's kits. I can believe how big they are compared to my kits.

"Wow." I say. I really don't want to talk about what just happened and try to change the subject. "You're kits should be becoming apprentices any day. Lionblaze, can you do the ceremony tomorrow?"

"Of course Amberstar," he answers. "Jayfeather and I are just going to leave so you can get some rest."

"Ok, see you later," I say. The toms leave the den and I settle in my den ready to sleep. Or so I think.

"So," says Daisy. "How was the kitting?"

"It was fine," I say.

_Wow, what a load of fox dung. _I think.

"Well I mean, I did lose a life and there are like five kits which seems a little unnatural. But other than that it was just extremely painful."

"Wait what?" says Ferncloud. I proceed to tell them my whole story. So much for my well-deserved rest. At least reincarnating leaves you with more energy than before you die.

…Warriors…

(Hope you enjoy the chapter. I just had to add Sparrowkit. See I was drawing the kits one day and I got bored so I dressed him in pirate clothes and made him a cat pirate!)


	15. Chapter 13

(Thanks Lunarwing-Hawktalon, Wind Rain and Hail – Mirage, Blitzhorse, Pale-eye, mixandmingle, and Tabzthedemon for commenting. So the cost of kin can really be interpreted in your own way. It could be losing a life, but it could also be Lionblaze giving up Cinderheart. If you really think about it they're giving up lots of things. And mixandmingle of course it could sound like an owl because it's whistling through your nose!)

…Warriors…

The next few days are a blur of congratulations and storytelling. I think I have told everyone at least twice how I had my kits. Apparently losing a life is exciting. I can't even imagine how many times Jayfeather and Lionblaze had to tell the story. Brightheart probably has to too.

I feel bad because I haven't even had time to name the rest of the kits. Between talking and sleeping I don't have time for anything. Day and night Jayfeather is checking up on me to make sure I'm ok. Luckily everyone just thinks he's worried about his brother's kits, not his. Good old uncle Jayfeather.

Today everything has finally calmed down. Since Silverpaw and Frostpaw are apprentices now the den is so much quieter. Foxleap and Molefur are sure going to have their hands full with these apprentices. My kits don't do much. Some of then have just learned to open their eyes.

Daisy is off on a walk or something so the den is empty except for Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and me. We're planning to name the kits today before the gathering tonight.

"So you already decided the Jayfeather looking one is Sparrowkit," says Lionblaze.

"Yes, I think it suits him," I say with a huge smile on my face. I'm almost giggling.

_This is horrible. _I think. _I can't giggle every time I say my son's name! It would be so funny if he could get into mischief and do crazy things like Captain Jack._

… _But that wouldn't be so great for the clan._

Then I remember my friend Angie. That's how she picked her warrior name.

_We had just watched the Pirates of the Caribbean for the hundredth time in her movie room. (Which was really just the living room, but we turned all the lights off and closed all the windows and door to be like a movie theater.)_

"_What should my warrior name be?" she asks. You're so lucky that you already have amber eyes so it was easy to pick your name." Before I was leader of our 'clan' they called me Ambereyes. "I like Raven… something, but I don't really look like a Raven." We decided that if she was a cat she would be calico and have a missing eye that she lost in battle. I think now she did that because she has a stigmatism in that eye._

"_Well, you kind of have the coloring of a Sparrow." I say, "How about Sparrowpelt. You can be just like Captain Jack!"_

_We proceeded to jump up and down and eat popcorn until my mom came to pick me up._

"So what should we name the one that looks like Lionblaze?" asks Jayfeather, breaking me from my memories.

"How about Sunkit? I mean he's like the color of the sun and suns have blazes." I look over at Lionblaze who immediately feels uncomfortable. The toms shake their heads in agreement.

"The next ones easy," says Lionblaze, pointing to the black moon phased one. "He's obviously Moonkit."

"I completely agree," I say. "And the second thing we have ever agreed on. Progress my friend, progress. So what should we name the fluffy one?" I ask.

"Fluffykit?" suggests Jayfeather.

"Jay, I love you, but that is the most unoriginal name I have ever heard of. 'Grrr! I am the ferocious Fluffy! Fear me and let all tremble in my path!' See that just doesn't work. Now believe me I don't have to most original names either. I mean I named my chocolate lab – I- I mean. I never had to name anything actually; especially not a 70 pound dog, but if I, uh, did it wouldn't have a very original name…"

_Way to almost blow your cover, _I think.

"Sure?" says Lionblaze. The toms look at me in confusion. Lionblaze gives Jayfeather the 'I can't believe you had to pick this one' look.

We all look down at the kit. She's lying on her back with her paws in the air. The paws kind of look like little clouds in her light blue fur.

"How about Skykit." I say. "She even comes with her own little clouds. And her tail is one big ball of cloud fluff." The kit wake up and her deep blue eyes look up at me. I lick her belly. She giggles and paws the air. "You are so adorable!" I say. The kit tumbles over and falls asleep.

The toms don't answer me, but I can tell that they agree just by the way the stare at the kit.

Four down and one to go.

Jayfeather you should name the next one." I say. I mean he is the reason I even have these kits.

"How about Fallenkit," he says. I can tell he's been thinking this over. Obviously he names it after Fallen Leaves. The mysterious cat he met in the tunnels. I thought he would name it after Rock, or something. Well this kit doesn't exactly look like a rock. And he's ginger when Fallen Leaves had ginger patches.

"Fallenkit?" Says Lionblaze. Oh yeah, Jayfeather never told Lionblaze everything that happened in those tunnels. He should have just read the books like me. Everything would be so much clearer. "What kind of name is that?"

"I like it," I butt in. "it probably has something to do with a memory or something. Or, or because I _fell _to me death right before I had him. See Jays just making a pun… dark pun, but a pun." I give that 'I got your back, bro' look.

"I like that name," says Jayfeather.

"So that settles it," I say. "The names are Sunkit, Moonkit, Skykit, Sparrowkit, and Fallenkit. Any objections? No? Good. I'm going to sleep. Wait, not before one of you get me something from the freshkill pile. Then you can go to the gathering. Don't forget to tell me every detail when you get back!"

"I always do," says Jayfeather as he and Lionblaze walk out of the den.

…Warriors…

There is a light frost setting on the ground. Other than that the walk to the island will be easy. Everyone is ready to get going. Lionblaze leads ThunderClan across WindClan territory and to the island. Lionblaze jumps onto the fallen tree. The frost makes it slippery, but no one in ThunderClan falls.

Lionblaze pushes his way through the cats and to the tree. He looks down to see that all the other clans have arrived.

RiverClan and ShadowClan go first, but Lionblaze isn't paying attention much he's too busy thinking about what he's going to have to say.

"Lionblaze," says Mistystar, breaking him from his thoughts. "How's ThunderClan?"

"Oh," says Lionblaze, "um… ThunderClan has some new apprentices, Silverpaw and Frostpaw."

Everyone chants their names. Lionblaze sees the cats sitting with some ShadowClan apprentices looking embarrassed.

When everyone calms down again he starts to talk again. "Also, Amberstar had her kits. There are five, Sunkit, Moonkit, Skykit, Sparrowkit, and Fallenkit."

"Wow, that amazing!" says Mistystar.

"Congratulations," says Blackstar.

"And one more thing," adds Lionblaze.

_How do I say this?_ He thinks. _I guess I should just say it._

"WindClan has been stealing prey from ThunderClan."

Gasps of astonishment rip through the clans.

_And I didn't even tell them about Sandstorm... _He thinks.

"How dare you!" Onestar finally says. "It's ThunderClan that has been stealing from WindClan!"

"How could you deny it?" shouts Lionblaze. "And after you killed Sandstorm!"

"WHAT!" screams Onestar. "WE would never kill her! She's one of the best warriors in all the clans!"

"Well how do you explain the WindClan stench all over her?"

WindClan and ThunderClan cats arch their backs and unsheathe there claws. Unruly hisses run through the crowd. RiverClan and ShadowClan cats pick sides and try to figure out who's right.

"The clouds are covering the moon!" shouts Tawnypelt. Everyone looks at the sky to see.

Onestar leaps down from the tree and shouts, "This isn't over!" at Lionblaze.


	16. Chapter 14

(Thank you Wind-Rain-Hail-Mirage-Ivy-Vine, Mixandmingle, Pale-eye, and CharisHawk for commenting! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I had this huge English essay due and I was busy all week. Today is Wednesday and I had tennis until six then I had a half hour to eat before I went to babysitting. Tomorrow I have to babysit again and then I have a concert for school I have to sing at. Then Friday, Saturday, and Sunday I have a tennis tournament. {My first one. I'm so nervous!} So I'm really busy. A bunch of stuff happened after this {music in the parks!} then I read the last book (book 6) and for those of you who read it know that it is hard to go back to anything warriors like. I was literally crying by the end of the book. Then I was super lazy and depressed over… someone. Someone who will never feel the same way… or at least will never try to destroy our friendship… anyway enough with my annoying personal life.)

…Warriors…

"Skykit, will you stop biting my tail! And Moonkit we do not use claws to play with our siblings!" I've been screaming like this for weeks. They don't listen. Sparrowkit starts to cough. I rush over to him. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

He coughs again, "I'm" cough "fine." Cough.

"Ok maybe it's a little too cold outside for you guys. Come in the den!"

"No we want to play in the snow!" shouts Sunkit. A light snow is on the ground, barley even an inch.

"Yeah," says Moonkit, "the snow is fun!"

I look around. "Where's Skykit!" I walk around looking for her. I step on something fluffy.

"Ow!" says the ground. "You stepped on my tail!" a light blue head pops out of the snow.

"Why are you buried in the snow?" I ask.

"Camouflage! My tail really blends with the snow."

"Why do you need camouflage in camp? Are you trying to give your mother a heart attack?"

"A what?" asks Sparrowkit.

"Nothing." I answer.

"It's when your heart comes out and attacks your face!" says Sunkit.

"And then it goes for your brother!" says Moonkit as Sunkit is already going into the den to torcher Fallenkit with the story.

"Sunkit get back here!" I scream and rush after him.

You know it's bad when I'm the voice of reason.

Besides the whole clan leader thing. That easy.

I run after him and the rest follow. Luckily we are all inside the nursery now.

"Ok let's do a head count." I say. It's the only way to keep up with all of them sometimes.

"Sunkit."

"Here, so can we have some food?"

"Not now. "Moonkit."

"Here. And I second the food thing. Me and my bro, we're growing boys. Food is good."

"The camp doesn't have food. When the hunting patrol comes back then we can have some." Prey hasn't been running as smoothly. I think WindClan is stealing. "Sparrowkit."

I hear a snore coming from the nest. He's already asleep.

"Skykit."

No answer. I look around and she's not in the den.

I run out of the den and see her talking to Brackenfur.

"-strong tom like yourself." She finishes whatever crazy move she's doing now.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Making good company. Since the rest of the kits are taking a nap I think I should be here to keep Brackenfur company."

"Den. Now." She stalks back to the nursery.

"Well," says Brackenfur. "She sure is… interesting. Got your hand full there."

"You have no idea," I say and trot back to the den.

_Lord, kill me now. But even if you did I'd come back to life!_

Finally they all run back onto the den.

"Fallenkit?" I ask, "What are you doing?"

He had pieces of wood and tying them together.

"I made something." he simply answers.

"What did you make?" I ask nervously. I've never heard of anyone in the history of warriors that actually built something.

"I don't know yet, but I want to make things fly."

"What?" that makes no sense. "Well… that's nice."

I see the kits start to yawn and actually move toward the nest.

_Maybe they'll actually sleep! _

They settle into their usual sleeping spots. Sunkit and Moonkit cuddle together; their legs intertwining. Fallenkit tugs some moss on top of him and Sparrowkit snuggles close to me belly. Skykit makes sure she's as far away as possible from her brothers. I honestly feel bad for her sometimes. The only girl in the sea of brothers. I thought my two were bad.

All of the sudden I hear a loud voice calling my name. The kits are practically asleep so I sneak out o the den.

"OK who is disturbing me? My kits are actually sleeping. Do you know what a rare occurrence that is? It's like seeing Lady Gaga without makeup."

Icecloud, Toadstep, and Jadepaw are breathing heavy.

"Amberstar, I have no idea what you are saying," starts Toadstep. "I have no idea what leeday googa is," he can't pronounce my strange human words. _Haha, silly cats... Wait, that wasn't that funny. Oh God, I've been with kits way to long. Ok no the time, serious conversation here. _"But we have to show you something." Then I notice a dark brown fluff in Jadepaw's mouth.

"Is- is that a kit?" I ask.

"Yes," says Icecloud. "We found it in the middle of the forest."

"Does it have a clan scent?" I ask and start sniffing the kit. It's so skinny I can practically see its ribs. So young, too. Around the age of my kits

"It has no significant smells." Answers Toadstep. "I don't know, but something on it is so similar."

"What should we do with her?" I ask. We can't just abandon her. But who will take care of a kit so small and helpless?

Everyone stares at me.

… Oh

... Right

… Me.

"I'm going to show her to Jayfeather." I grab her scruff and bolt to the medicine cats den.

"Jay, I have something you need to look at. NOW!"

Deep in the den he's sitting and sorting some herbs. He moves his head toward the sound of my voice. I lie down next to him, interweaving our tails. He blinks, adjusting his eyes to vision.

"What is that?" he says.

"It's a kit that Icecloud, Toadstep, and Jadepaw found on a patrol. You have to check it! What is its sick, or dying, or- or… I can't even think of something else but it can't be good!"

After a few minutes (which to me felt like hours) Jayfeather finishes the examination.

"Luckily she's fine. Just a little malnourished. You're going to be taking care of her?"

I nod my head.

"Good. She's going to need twice, at least, as much milk as the other kits. Also she can't go out and play as much as the rest. She needs to build up immunity from white cough. She is so lucky they found her in time. Now there is just one more thing to do."

"What do we have to do?" I ask. I can't think of anything else.

"Name her." He says simply.

"I rush out or the den "Hey Jadepaw!" he looks up from his mouse, "where did you find the kit?"

"Under a huge pine tree near the WindClan boarder." He shouts back.

"Thanks!" I rush back to Jayfeather. "I got it."

"What is it?"

"Pinekit!" we look down at our newest daughter.

(Thanks for reading the chapter! Sorry it took so long to write. I promise to write the next one quicker! Schools letting out soon so I'll have a lot more time on my hands… Away from six hours of tennis camp a day, but other than that totally free. )


	17. Chapter 15

(Thank you Tears for commenting! I have time tonight to write!)

…Warriors…

"But I want to play with Sunkit and Moonkit!" whines Pinekit. "Plus Skykit wants to teach me how to hide on the snow!"

"No, you can't. You have to drink your milk and get stronger so you can play outside in the snow." I say. I wish she could be strong enough but I don't think she is. "Plus you have Fallenkit and Sparrowkit to keep you company. "Fallenkit sits in the corner of the nursery. His eyes staring into space. I wonder what he's thinking about. Sparrowkit sleeps in his own little nest. His cough has gotten progressively worse. I'm getting so worried about him. What if he gets green cough? Pinekit looks at me knowing that that didn't make her feel any better.

Just then Frostpaw comes into the den with a mouse in his jaws.

"I caught the biggest mouse I could find just for you, Amberstar." He says. He settles in the nest close to Pinekit.

"Aren't you just the sweetest little thing," I say. _Gosh, I turned into such a mom! _"This will make just enough milk for Pinekit to drink."

"I'm not thirsty!" she screams. "I'm full and want to go out and play!"

"Tell you what," says Frostpaw. "If you drink all the milk Amberstar tells you to drink I'll teach you to sneak up on Skykit."

Her face lights up and starts drinking ferociously. Frostpaw gets up and I mouth thank you to him as he walks out of the den.

…Warriors…

All the kits are asleep and I sneak over to Jayfeather's den. It's about three o'clock and Jayfeather is stifling through some herbs.

"I don't understand," he says. How can Sparrowkit get so sick so fast? He can't get sick he's our-"

"I know, but what are we going to do. You gave him so many herbs and none of them are helping."

_If only we could get him to a vet, _I think. _I know that's a horrible thing to say about my own son, but they could help him. They could find what's really wrong with him._

"This can't be happening again!" someone screams outside.

I look outside to see who said that.

Ivypool stands outside yelling with a crowd gathering around her murmuring in agreement. "They need to stop stealing our prey. We have to do something about this!"

I run up to the rock pile. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey report to the rock pile for a clan meeting!" no matter how many times I say it, it never gets old. Since almost everyone is out here anyway I keep taking. "I know you all are wondering about WindClan stealing our prey."

"They stole two mice and three voles!" shouts Cloudtail.

"There having a feast over there and we're starving!" shouts Ferncloud. I finally notice some of the ribs protruding from some of my clan mates.

"I completely agree," I say. "We have to attack." The clan starts to cheer. ""But not yet," most of them stop cheering and look at me, confused. "We're too weak to do anything now. They're growing stronger off our prey and we're growing weaker by the minute. They'll cream us." They seemed to completely understand until I said 'cream us.' "I mean we have no chance of winning. They will destroy us." The clan pauses, but finally agrees. "And, Lionblaze, don't say anything at the next gathering. I want the attack to be a complete surprise. They will think we forgot and let their guard down. In a moon and a half it will be spri- newleaf. We will be prepared to attack."

Everyone agrees with that and the meeting ends.

_I hope we're up for this,_ I think.


	18. Chapter 16

(Next chapter!)

"The time is upon us!" I say to the crowd of cats who have gathered at Lionblaze's and my feet. "A moon and a half had passed and we are strong!" the clan cheers, claws unsheathe, and I think Cloudtail's doing a bad flip! _Probably not; he's too old._ "Prey is returning," I continue when the clan quiets down. "We can fight! We will fight." I say the last line quieter.

Every cat cheers.

Moonkit, Sunkit, Skykit, Pinekit, and Sparrowkit pike their little heads out of the nursery. Daisy's tail moves out of the den and raps around the kits, pushing them back into the nursery. I give a little smile then turn back toward the crowd. Rosepetal, Bumblestripe, and Frostpaw stay behind to watch the camp." Rosepetal and Bumblestripe seem disappointed to stay behind, but Frostpaw seems excited. He runs to the nursery.

The clan starts to prepare for battle and I make my way to the nursery. Lionblaze follows close behind me. Most of the apprentices are running around like madmen with herbs for Jayfeather. I kind of duck behind Lionblaze so Jayfeather won't notice me. Then I remember he's blind. That's not going to make a difference. For once I'm avoiding him. He is completely against me going to battle. Just because I'm a queen doesn't mean I can't fight! Plus I'm a clan leader. It's my job to lead us into battle.

I walk into the den and Moonkit and Sunkit are bounding at our feet; begging us to take them into battle.

"We can fight!" squeals Sunkit.

"Yeah!" says Moonkit, "come on, Mom, look at these huge muscles my bro and I got."

They proceed to flex as I keep walking to talk to all the kits. I see Pinekit and Frostpaw talking in the nest while Skykit stretches around Frostpaw stroking his back with her tail.

"…so grateful to have such a, "Skykit takes a slight pause, "brave, handsome tom protecting me. I can't believe they haven't made you a warrior yet. Such a pity."

Frostpaw hardly seems to notice her; if he even notices her at all.

"I'm scared," says Pinekit to Frostpaw. She's staring at the ground and he's still listening. "What if Mommy and Daddy never come back?" I think about saying something, but then Frostpaw starts to speak.

The tip of his tail lifts her head so there eyes meet. Her dark green eyes are staring intently into his bright amber ones. "Don't worry," he says. "I'll protect you. Plus Amberstar and Lionblaze will always come back. Amberstar's the leader. Even if she is killed she'll come back to life right after. And have you even seen Lionblaze get hurt in a fight? He's the best fighter in ThunderClan! And Amberstar's not far behind him."

"And you'll be here to protect me." Says Pinekit, a small smile creeps onto her face.

"Kissing up to your leader and deputy I see," I say completely ruining the moment. "I hate to tell you, but flattery will get you nowhere. Unless there's chocolate, but that's more like bribery."

Everyone in the den stares at me.

_These poor creatures, _I think. _They've never heard of chocolate! Wow, I haven't had chocolate in forever! Not the time for chocolate thinking right now, a battle's about to begin! But it's always times for chocolate…_

I shack the thought away. _Yeah right, chocolate is awesome!_

Well, I put the thought on hold. (For now)

Lionblaze and I sit and the kits gather around.

"Listen guys," starts Lionblaze. "We'll be back soon. WindClan is not going to get away with stealing our prey. Rosepetal, Bumblestripe, and Frostkit will protect you, but there is no reason that WindClan will come to camp. We're attacking them. We'll come back. I'll promise."

_Wow he's an amazing father, _I think. I feel a moment of pity for Cinderheart. They could have had kits. He could have kits that were really his. They wouldn't be awkwardly avoiding each other. But it's too late to undo the past. Plus these kits are amazing! And there is like a billion of them! How's that for making the clan bigger.

Lionblaze touched noses with all the kits and left the den. Daisy comes over to talk to me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asks Daisy.

"I know you're not the biggest believer of violence, but-"

"Not about the battle. You, going into battle. You're a mother now; you can't just go doing whatever you want. Everything you do affects others; affects your kits."

"I get what you're saying. But it's no different than leading a clan. I have to do this."

She gives me a longing look. I know she wants to say something else, but I go and talk to the kits.

"I'll be back soon," I say to them. "We'll celebrate with mountains of prey and I'll tell you a story that my parents told me when I was a kid- kit."

I walk out of the den and away from Daisy.

_What does she know about battle? I'll be fine._

Apprentices are scurrying about the camp with herbs.

_They must be helping Jayfeather_, I think.

I start walking toward the crowd that is gathering near the entrance until Jayfeather intercepts me.

"So you're really going to fight?" he asks. We weren't touching so his blind eyes look at me but don't see anything. He tries to burn his gaze less eyes into mine but they don't quite reach. Which for one I'm grateful for.

"I was already given this speech by Daisy. I can fight and if you haven't noticed this is the center of my job description."

His tail grabs for mine but I get up and start walking away. I whisper in his ear, "you might not want me to do this but I have to. For my clan."

What kind of leader would I be if I never went into battle?

My mind was made up.

Everyone was ready to leave so I trot over to them. With a flick of the ear we are off to WindClan

…Warriors…

It's odd here. We've always been near WindClan to get to the gathering but never in the center. It's the same as the edge. Just grass. No trees, shrubs, nor anything. Just grass. We have to stalk quickly and soundlessly as to not be discovered.

The camp seems to be in a small valley. It's almost impossible to sneak up on them, but we try. We sit around they valley I have cats waiting all around it waiting for me to give the signal. With one flick of my tail I could begin the battle.

But I hesitate.

It all seems to dawn on me. What's going to happen to my clan? Who will I lose? Who will they lose?

I see Lionblaze across the valley mouthing 'what's wrong?'

But I can't go back now.

Flick.

(Wow I so went super ADHD when I wrote this. Sorry it took so long! I've been super busy… and lazy. Super writers block.)


	19. Chapter 17

(New chapter! P.s. My cousin says hi earth. I have a super long car rise home so I can write a lot!)

…Warriors…

Running into camp I attack the first warrior I see. Since WindClan sleeps outside they noticed we came. I claw at a light brown tom that I recognize as Owlwhisker. He tries to jump on my back, but I move out and claw his underbelly with my back feet. Before I get to my feet a black she-cat jumps on me. She claws at my underbelly. I scream and try to claw at her face.

All of the sudden the weight is lifted. I get to my feet to see Dovewing attacking that she-cat. I run over and trip her as Dovewing jumps on her back. She tries rolling on top of Dovewing but I'm there to claw at her belly. Finally she gives up and runs for a den.

"Thanks, Dovewing," I say. "I don't think I could have done that without you."

"No problem, Amberstar. Now that we took down the deputy it won't be much longer until we win."

"Wow that was Ashfoot! I had no idea!"

Dovewing suppresses a smile and dashes back into battle.

I run into a brown tom and start clawing at his face. He jumps up and smashes his body down at me. His claws start diving into my back and I can't move. All of the sudden the weight is lifted and I see Lionblaze on top of him.

Lionblaze's claws are digging into his shoulders and he can't move. Finally he wriggles away and we both pounce at him. We dig with our claws and send him running.

"We make a good team." says Lionblaze, looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes we do." I say and feel a smile creep into my face.

Finally we break away and I see him jump into battle attacking a light grey and white tom.

All of the sudden a scream splits the air. "STOP!" everyone stops fighting. Onestar shakes of Brackenfur and starts walking toward me.

_Why's he doing that? Oh yeah, leader, right._

His fur is matted and his lip is bleeding. "Why have you attacked my clan? Is it that silly, fake prey squabble? I thought you got over that by the last gathering."

"Actually that's the exact reason we came. And it's not silly. ThunderClan was starving all winter while WindClan was getting fat off our prey. We smelled WindClan scent on our land where the prey was taken. We know you took it."

"Are you prepared to fight on these words?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

He leaps at me but I move out of the way and slash at him side. Deep gashes form and blood starts to flow.

Kestleflight starts to run over with cobwebs but Onestar shoos him away.

I leap at him and dig my claws into his back. He tries rolling over. I try moving before he can squish me, but my back leg is stuck under him. his claws dig into my back and all I can do is try to get out from under him. Finally I get my leg out. i twist and hook my paw under his leg so he falls. Then I jump onto his back and dig my claws in. Again he tries flipping over so I jump in the air and land on top of him. My claws dig into his shoulders and now he's the one who can't move. I raise my claw and aim for his neck. He closes his eyes and twists his head away. And I don't strike; instead I move my head and whisper into his ear, "I never want to see you with ThunderClan prey again I will not hesitate to use this claw." then I lift my head and get louder, "and that goes to any WindClan cat. You will never be able to steal our prey again, or we'll attack twice as hard."

I get off of Onestar and my cats start gathering around me.

"Alright guys we've won. Cloudtail, Cinderheart, Toadstep, and the apprentices take prey from their freshkill pile. Let them see how it feels."

With that we leave.

...Warriors...

It's around dawn when we get back to camp. Rosepetal is guarding the entrance. Her ears perk up when she sees us coming.

"How did it go?" she asks.

"We won!" I say excitedly. "I doubt they'll mess with ThunderClan anytime soon." Her shoulders seem to relax a bit. I turn around and run up the rock pile, "all cats old enough to catch their own prey report to the rock pile for a clan meeting!" since everyone is already out we start to meeting quickly. "We have beaten WindClan. We are victorious!" the clan cheers. "I doubt they'll be even near the ThunderClan boarder from now on. No one has any serious injuries. Now let's celebrate. I had some cats take their prey from WindClan. Eat, talk, and sleep!"

Everyone cheers and starts to break away. Some of the older warriors head straight for the dens. While other youngers like Ivypool and Blossomfall head to the ever growing freshkill pile.

All of the sudden I feel a wave of tiredness. I already halfway up to my den so I just continue to walk.

The floor is so cold and the moss is brown and dry. But I'm so tired I don't care. Plus it's my den; I haven't slept here in moons.

All of the sudden I hear loud squeaking outside the den. Before I know it my kits are bounding around_ in my den_.

"Mommy! Mommy! You're back!" screams Pinekit excitedly.

"How was the fight?" asks Sunkit excitedly as he climbs onto my back.

"I heard you beat that old Onestar." says Moonkit joining his brother.

"Mommy," says Fallenkit. "You have some blood on your shoulder shouldn't Jayfeather put some cobwebs on that?"

"Later," I say. "I'm tired now. I need to sleep."

"Wait you have blood on you?" asks Skykit. "Can you try not to get it on me? Do you know how long it takes to get my pelt all silky like this?"

"Way to long," says Sparrowkit. "The entire time they were gone you were cleaning yourself."

"I didn't even know it could take that long." says Moonkit.

"Plus we're just going to mess it up. Like this!" all three toms try to jump on her.

"So didn't you promise to tell us a story?" asks Fallenkit.

Everyone stops their bickering and turns. They're all begging me to tell them a story.

"Alright, but we can't stay in this den. It's to tiny for all of us to fit." It's true. They crowd the entire thing. Plus this is mine; not theirs'.

The kits run out of the den and I drag my feet behind them. Dovewing and Ivypool look over at my suppress a laugh. I stick my tongue out at them and walk into the nersury.

"Alright I got the perfect story for you guys." they all settle into the nest and are completely quiet. This is a side of them I have never seen, but could defiantly stand to see them more often. "Once upon a time there was a leader of a huge clan. He had a beautiful daughter with a golden pelt. She was taken by an evil..." well it was a witch. "Dark forest cat. She took her up tall tree. Such a tall tree that she wouldn't be able to get down. Then she cut off all the tree branches to make sure she couldn't get down. She stayed in the tree for moons and her tail grew very long. The dark forest cat started using it as a way to get up and down the tree. All she would have to do was say 'Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your tail!'"

"Why would she say that?" asks Daisy.

"Because the golden pelted cat's name was Rapunzel." I explain.

"That's a very interesting name." says Daisy.

"Yes well the story is very old fairy tale that's been told for generations."

Daisy still looked confused a bit comfused by the story. "Anyway so when the wi- Dark Forest cat said 'Rapunzel! Rapunzel, let down your tail,' Rapunzel would drop her very long tail down. It was so long that I reached the forest floor. The wicked cat would climb up her tail and see the beautiful cat. One day a handsome... Deputy was wondering the forest and noticed the cat in the tree. He hid in some bushes until the Dark Forest cat came. When she said 'Rapunzel! Repunzel, let down your tail' he knew how to get to this beautiful golden she cat. When the Dark Forest cat left the tom came out of his hiding place and said, 'Rapunzel! Rapunzel, let down your tail!" and he climbed up to see her. At first she was surprised. No one but the Dark Forest cat had ever come to see her before. But this handsome deputy had come to save her. They climbed down the tree and lived happily ever after." I look down at my kits to see their all sleeping. Even Daisy is looking a little tired.

"That was a very interesting story," she says. "Where did you hear it before?"

"My parents used to tell it to me all the time when I was little. They said it was my favorite." _and the little mermaid._

"You miss them don't you?" asks Daisy.

I look up at her in surprise. "Of course I do." I flick my tail, "so much" then I says a little quieter; "but I had to leave."

Daisy stares at me. She probably is wondering why I had to leave. But I can't tell anyone. They would never trust me again.

I turn away from her and fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 18

(Next chapter! I just thought of something; you never know how good you are at something until someone hates you for it. A good writer always has someone who doesn't like their writing; it just means that the writing reached to even people that don't like their style. I was just randomly thinking that. I think this lesson can be applied to other things I life too. Like a good baseball player defiantly has people hate them. It's just that they're better than the opposing team. Sorry if this doesn't make any sense I was just thinking about it.)

…Warriors…

Pounding footsteps move swiftly through camp. When my eyes adjust to the darkness I run out of camp to see we're under attack. I smell the air.

_WindClan!_

I run back to the den to see the kits huddled together, shacking.

"It's going to be all right. Just stay here and Daisy will protect you." I look at her and she nods.

I run out of the den and jump into battle. I land on a brown tom. I dig my claws into his back. He tries to shake me off but I just dog my claws in harder. He rears up and I fall off, but before he can do anything to me I scratch deep gashes in his face. He turns and runs.

Next I turn to see a light grey and white tom about to pounce at me. I move forward and slash at his face. He's disoriented and I slash my claws against his side. He drops to the ground.

I don't even have time to turn before a small white she-cat throws herself at me. Her claws dig into my shoulders. We land tangled in each other limbs. She untangles herself and runs over to the tom I was just fighting; who for some reason is still on the ground.

"Gorsetail!" she screams. "Are you ok? Gorsetail, speak to me!" she moves his head to the side and gasps. I move closer to see a long, deep gash up the side of his neck.

She turns around her ears flattened, claws unsheathed. "Get away from him! You did this! How could you _kill_ an innocent warrior defending his clan? This is all your fault!"

Most of the fighting had stopped. Her yelling must have reached all across the camp.

"But I…" I say in a small voice.

"YOU'RE A MURDERER!" she screams at me.

_But I couldn't have killed him. I didn't go anywhere near his neck. Didn't I?_

Everyone is staring at us.

Some of the WindClan cats have moves to stop her from tearing me to shreds. I feel Lionblaze, Cloudtail, and Brackenfur standing protectively behind me. Ready to defend a murderer.

Onestar walks over to me as his clan gathers near the entrance. "I guess you win this round. Did you get what you wanted?" he walks away and two strong looking toms take Gorsetail's body.

Another wave of guilt flushed over me. I'm drowning in it.

"Amberstar, are you alright?" asks Lionblaze. He takes a step closer to and his tail pats my back. As soon as he touches me, I step back. Some of my close friends- Foxleap, Toadstep, Bumblestripe, Rosepetal, Dovewing, and Ivypool- rush over to me. I must look as horrible as I feel.

They all try to comfort me, but it makes me feel worse. Everything I've ever done just come over me. My lies. Jayfeather; my own kits; ruining Lionblaze and Cinderheart; who I really am. I can't take them being nice to me.

_You're a murderer_, is the only thing I can hear.

I sprint to the nursery. All I want to do is lie in my nest and close my eyes.

"Mommy?" asks a tiny voice. I open my eyes to see Sparrowkit. He looks back at the other kits huddled in the corner. He looks terrified. "Did- Did you really kill that cat?"

_Even my own kits think I'm a murderer._ My heart drops. I can't take it anymore. I run out of the den and into the leaders den. _My _den. The den I received for killing.

I lie in the hard moss loathing in my own self-hatred.

'_Did you really kill that cat?'_

_I don't know._


	21. Chapter 19

"And you're not going to go talk to her?"

"She just needs time to be alone, Lionblaze," says Jayfeather.

"Did you see her out their? That is not the face of someone who needs to be alone!"

"No I didn't." Jayfeather says simply. There are a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I've never seen her like this. She usually bounces back quickly from things." Jayfeather still doesn't say anything. "Well she needs to be with her mate. And if her real one won't man up and do it her fake one will." With that he walks out of the den leaving Jayfeather alone in the dark.

…Warriors…

"Hey," I look up to see Lionblaze at the mouth of the entrance. "I just wanted to see how you're doing." He gives a nervous laugh. "You don't look so good."

Why is he here and where's Jayfeather? Oh well, I guess I can settle for Lionblaze. "I'm not _good_. You heard; I'm a murderer and don't say that you understand me cause you don't."

"Who are you kidding," he walks closer into the den and moves into the nest with me. On any average day I would have hit him upside the head with a tree branch. But this isn't an average day. "I killed ShadowClan's deputy. I know exactly how you feel."

"But I can't get it out of my head. That she-cat screaming at me." I burry my head in his soft belly fur.

"She was just angry." He didn't know what else to say.

"And it's not just that. After that I thought of all the wrong things I've done."

"Like what?"

"Let's start with an easy one. Falling in love with a medicine cat. I think that is like number one on what not to do in the warrior code."

"You can't chose who you fall in love with."

"Well you and Heathertail were a lost cause anyway." I murmur to myself.

"What?" he asks in surprise. He lifts his head up to look at me.

_Did she just say Heathertail?_ He thinks.

"Nothing. But anyway, not just that. I also caused the end of you and Cinderheart. It's all my fault."

"It's Jayfeather's fault to you know." I look up at him in surprise. "He's a medicine cat; he should have known better. And I could have said no. I could have chosen to not help you guys out. Then my love problems would be fine. See we're both messed up."

_At least you never ran away from home. Leaving no explanation. At least you never lied to your friends and family about not just who you are, but what you are. I miss them._

"Is that all that's bothering you? Cause so far we're two for two."

I almost smile.

"I guess I'm missing my friends and family of my old life." I look over at him and he seems surprised. I guess I never willingly talk about my past. "They loved me and it's not fair that I left without any explanation."

"Well… we're your family now. I mean where would we be without you?"

"I'm sure you can find anyone else in this clan to be leader."

"But you're the one who beat the wolves. You can do anything."

I give a half laugh.

"Ha, I felt that." He says "That was a laugh."

"No it wasn't." I say completely laughing in between words.

Finally we stop laughing. "Lionblaze?"

"What?"

"Thank you. For everything."


	22. Chapter 20

"How could you?"

Shouting outside my den wakes me. Lionblaze is gone, but they spot where he slept is still warm. He must have slept there all night.

I walk out of my den to see what the commotion is all about. I freeze in my tracks when I see.

Jayfeather and Lionblaze are fighting. In the middle of camp!

"You're my brother! How could you so this to me?" screams Jayfeather. He tries to land a blow on Lionblaze, but he easily moves out of the way.

"If you would listen to me I can explain! It's a misunderstanding."

"The two idiots fighting in the middle of camp! Follow me!" I say on top of the rock pile. Surprisingly last night Lionblaze made me feel almost normal. I feel so much better now and they just had to start fighting.

Both of them stop and follow me. I lead them out of camp near the spot where Jayfeather and I always talk. Where we told Lionblaze everything.

We stop walking and I sit down. "So tell me, why are you fighting?"

"Because my brother's a traitor!" he turns to Lionblaze "I saw you come out of Amberstar's den this morning."

"Are you two really fighting over that?" I ask in disbelief. "Lionblaze was just comforting me. I would have let anyone comfort me. If Dovewing came in, I probably would have done the same thing with her. If you haven't noticed I _killed_ someone last night." All my confidence was gone. "I thought you were going to help me. But I guess not."

"I- I thought you would want to be alone." He says guiltily.

I just explode. "You thought I would want to be alone? Jay, how many times have you comforted me when I didn't need you to? How many times were you to worried about me for no reason? And this time, the time I took life from another, is the time that you think I need to be alone? I was depressed out of my mind! I was going crazy! Every stupid think I have ever done felt like felt like it blew up in my face! And all I wanted was someone to come and comfort me. And you know who did? My deputy! My mate's _brother _was the only one with enough guts to help me!"

Just then we heard a rustling in the bushes. We all turn around to see Dovewing staring eyed at us.

"So how long have you been standing their?" I ask, knowing she heard the entire thing.

_Just had to be the one with the super hearing didn't it._ I think.

"But you and Lionblaze… you and Jayfeather?" she's in such shock she can't even make proper sentences. "And you never told me?" there she goes. "I'm your best friend! How could you not tell me who your real mate is? But you're the leader! You can't fall in love with a medicine cat!"

_Well, it's not like you're the best judger of who to fall in love with._

"I'm sorry I mean to tell you, but…" actually I had no intentions whatsoever. If I can hide the fact that I was a human I'm pretty sure I can hide this. Until now.

"Well I guess that explains why you and Lionblaze are always mad at each other."

"Hey, we've been doing a lot better lately."

She turns to Jayfeather and Lionblaze and whispers "and you never told me even though I'm in the prophecy with you? We're supposed to tell each other everything."

"Oh please," I say. "You never told me you had super powers but I never held that against you."

"You knew-"

"Blah, blah. Super hearing, Blah, blah save the clans from the darkness. If you want me to be all technical, _Dark Forest_. Blah, blah Lionblaze can't get hurt in battle. Blah, blah Jayfeather can walk in dreams."

You guys told her?" if it was possible her eyes grew even bigger and her mouth dropped.

"Technically I guessed."

"So let me get this straight. You guys are mates then you had kits so you got Lionblaze to cover for you and have been lying to your clan ever since?"

"Congrats the puzzle pieces fit together perfectly."

"Stop treating this like a joke," says Lionblaze. "This is serious. Someone knows what's going on."

"Don't tell anyone." Practically begs Jayfeather. His eyes seemed not cloudy. Dovewing felt him see deep inside her

"I won't." we all breathe a sigh of relief. "Is there anything else you have to tell me?" she asks half-jokingly.

"Oh yeah," I say. "When Jay and I touch for some reason he can see!"

And she faints right there on the spot.


	23. Chapter 21

"Skypaw can you and Moonpaw clean Mousefur and Purdy's nests?" asks Lionblaze.

"Well not exactly. But-" starts Skypaw.

"No buts! Go in there and clean the nests!"

"Come on,' says Moonpaw. "Maybe Purdy will tell us a funny story." The two apprentices start heading for the elders' den.

"Alright but it better not be the rat story again."

It's almost Greenleaf now. I've been back to leadership for about two weeks now and it's amazing. My kits are all wonderful apprentices.

The morning patrol- Graystripes and his apprentice Sparrowpaw, Sorreltail (whose apprentice was Moonpaw), Thornclaw and his apprentice Sunpaw- had come back, but there is someone with them. I walk over to see what's going on.

"Amberstar," starts Graystripes. "We found this tom wondering our territory. He said he's looking for a flower."

"Not a flower," says the light grey tom, as if he's been explaining this all the way to camp. "I'm looking for Flower. As in, her name is Flower."

Just then Pinepaw and Poppyfrost walk out of the medicine cats den. The tom runs over to Pinepaw.

"You're alive!" he screams in delight. He rubs his cheek on hers.

"Get away you creep!" she hisses while jumping away and pawing the air.

"Of course you don't remember me. You were only a few days old when we left you."

"Left me? What are you talking about?" she asks.

I walk over to the tom, "Are you Pinepaw's father?"

"Oh no, no. I'm her… well I guess nothing, but her mother thinks I'm her uncle."

"What are you talking about?" asks Pinepaw. "Lionblaze is my father. And- And Amberstar is my mother."

"You never told her," the tom says solemnly.

"I figured it didn't matter." I say defiantly. "Fine I'll tell her. Pinepaw, I'm sorry but Lionblaze and I aren't your real parents. Not your birth parents anyway. We found you under a pine tree and raised you as our own. But we love you just as much as all the other kits."

Her jaw drops. "But- but I- I am like everyone else. Why- why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't matter! It's not like we love you any less!" I turn to face the tom. "Now all I want to know is why this trespasser is in my territory."

"I see I've messed things up for you. The only way for this to make sense is tell you the whole story."

"I'm listening, but if you try anything funny my warriors will stop you."

"Ok let's start with this. That "battle" you had. Was a sham." Murmurs the crowd that has started to thicken. "It was that other 'clan' as you call it that stole your prey. It was that blackheart Shack."

"Shack?" I ask questioningly. "But we smelled WindClan on our territory. And who is Shack?"

"He's a very tricky cat. And also Pinepaw's father." Gasps ripple through the crowd.

"You see, long ago there was a cat named Scourge. He had BloodClan which Flower and my ancestors lived. After Scourge was killed by clan cats, similar to yours, our home was a free for all. Everyone wanted power and they were not afraid to kill for it. This was the world Flower and I were born into; a world of violence and bloodshed. I was barely older than ten moons when my mother and her friend were killed. Their dying wish was that Flower and I could live away from the madness. Of course back then her name was not Flower; it was Bat. And I was Scar. I have no idea why. At the time I had no scars. Maybe they were just preparing a name for the future; for the devil of a world I was born into. Flower was only about three moons old.

"One day I couldn't take it anymore. I took Flower and we left. I have no idea how we escaped. All I could remember is the only way to get both of us out was to say we were brother and sister. After hearing that she was convinced she was my sister. Even when we became adults she still believed the lie.

"So then I fell in love with her. She had no idea and if I told her it would defiantly freak her out. The only way to keep her around was to play the protective big brother.

"After we left I decided to change our names. When we would walk in grass she would always get her brown pelt stuck on these little white flowers. I have no idea what kind they were, but she loved them. So I decided to name her Flower.

"Anyway so she grew to be a very attractive cat. Wherever we go toms seemed to fall for her. She never even thought about falling for them until Shack. It was right outside your territory that she met him.

"He started hanging around us all the time. She would follow him around everywhere. His favorite place to hunt was in these woods. See, he would hunt here then take leaves and dirt from the other clan and place it where he hunted."

Yowls started to come from the clan. "But we went to battle with them!" I say in shock. I attacked the innocent. I _killed someone _for no reason! "We have to go back."  
>"Back where?" asks Lionblaze.<p>

"We have to go to WindClan. Make things right; apologize. We can take care of this tom later."

"Wait," says the tom. "Don't you want to know what happened to your fallen clanmate?"

"You mean Sandstorm?" I ask. "Did shack kill her?"

"Yes, he did," says the tom. "When Flower found out she was pregnant she went and told Shack. He was furious at Flower and told her she would be a terrible mother. This 'Sand Storm' must have heard the commotion and went to investigate. He killed her and covered her body with the other clan's scent. Flower was completely distraught and came running to me. Told me everything."

I take Graystripes, Sparrowpaw, Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Lionblaze and we're off to make things right.


	24. Chapter 22

(I should defiantly be reading my history summer reading book. But what fun would that be! New chapter it is)

…Warriors…

We start walking into WindClan territory. We might walk straight into the camp, but hopefully a patrol will see us. We keep wondering as a bunny runs past us.

"What's that?" asks Sparrowpaw. A shadowy figure runs in the distance.

"Well," says Graystripes. "Whatever it is, it's getting closer.

It runs right into Cloudtail and Brightheart.

"OW!" the figure screams. It gets up and rubs her head. "And I almost had the rabbit, too!" She gets up and her eyes get really big. "Hey, you're ThunderClan warriors." Her hair starts to stand up and her eyes get really wide, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to see Onestar." I say. "Like right now. Can you take us to him?"

She doesn't know what to do. She knows she should take us to him, but she doesn't trust us and doesn't have backup for if we do anything funny.

"Please," I beg. "I promise my warriors won't attack. Cross my heart and hope to die and all that."

Everyone looks at my funny, but she takes us to camp.

When we reach the camp warriors look up and bear their teeth.

Onestar comes out of a hole in the valley. "What are you doing here?" he asks angrily. His body tenses. His claws unsheathe and he looks like he wants to kill me. Probably does.

"I've come to apologize." I say in the steadiest voice I can muster. I can tell I have to be careful of what I say. A whole clan of warriors will leap out and kill me any second. "A tom came to our camp today saying that he knows who stole the prey and killed Sandstorm. I formally apologize." I can tell he obviously doesn't care. "I now know that it wasn't WindClan. You have no idea how bad I feel." I put my head down submissively. "I'm so, so sorry, Onestar."

He doesn't say anything for a few minutes.

Finally he speaks. "You're _sorry. _One of my warriors are _dead_ and you're _sorry?"H_e leaps at me; claws extended. I role out of the way and block his next blow.

"I don't want to fight you, Onestar." He tries clawing at me with his front paws, but I block his blows with my front right leg. I can feel my fur being torn out and blood starting to swell.

"You don't want to fight me?" he screams crazily. He leaps on top of me. His front paws digging into my shoulders. His eyes are wide and bright. "A few moons ago, when it was your warrior killed, you were more than happy too." I push at him with my back legs. We flip over and now I'm on top of him.

"But I've come to make things right!" His body relaxes and his eyes go back to normal. I let go and sit in front of him. "I'm truly sorry."

He gets up and looks around. I look at my warriors. The WindClan cats closed in on them. No one attacked; just got really close. All of the sudden Lionblaze's eyes widen and before I even understand what's going one Onestar's on top of me; his jaws plunging into my neck. And everything goes black.


	25. Chapter 23

(Thank you Mixandmingle, Starbomb, Pale-eye, Pandaheart, Rose's Thorns, Hi10000000, and Dawnsnow of StreamClan for commenting! I love when people comment; it makes me feel so good! Sorry I haven't posted anything in forever. Tennis season started and I actually had to do that homework I was avoiding.)

…Warriors…

Onestar leaps on top of Amberstar delivering the killing bite.

Sparrowpaw runs from the surrounding WindClan cats and leaps at Onestar "You killed my mother!" scream Sparrowpaw.

…Warriors…

White light shines in my eyes. A lush forest surrounds me, but I'm on something hard and cold.

When the light clears a little I see I'm on a huge lopsided rock.

"Where am I?" I think aloud. "Duh, I'm in StarClan. Onestar must have killed me!" A wave of anxiety hits me. "Who will watch over the clan?! Who will take care of my kits?! They're only apprentices! Oh god, Lionblaze will have to do it! They're going to grow up like this rock; lumpy and lopsided. He never tells them to sit up straight-"

"You do realize you're a leader," says some she-cat at the base of the rock. She pauses to see if I can catch her drift. "You have eight lives left."

"…Oh." Apparently I don't. I look down to see Bluestar looking up at me. Someone I can trust. And all the sudden it spurts out of me. "Why can't I do anything right?!" She leaps on the rock and pets me with her tail. "I go to apologize and look what happens; I get myself _killed_." _I chose the wrong mate, I kill the wrong people and to top it all of I still have no idea how I'm a ca-_

I give a nervous giggle. "You can hear my thoughts, can't you?"

"Yes," and gives me a look that says im-going-to-overlook-the-whole-mate-thing-and-not-even-figure-out-what-the-rest-ment. "Well I guess this bad ending gives a very little relieve. Your feud with WindClan is over."

"Because Onestar killed me? I'll still come back. It's not like I'm dead-dead."

She sighs. "I'm so sorry, Amberstar. Look."

A pool appears next to me. It must be the other side of the moon pool. I look in, not to see my reflection, but the WindClan camp.

Onestar looks up right in time to see the young cat leap at him. My blood still dripping from his red stained teeth. He moves out of the way as Sparrowpaw half rolls, half skids on the ground next to him. Screaming and leaping, he runs at Onestar again. He moves out of the way and claws him right on the side of the face. My son's poor blood curdling scream splits the air. Sadly he has Lionblaze's and my determination… and Jayfeather's stubbornness. He put everything he has into one run. Claws extended and blood dripping down his face; he jumps. He's right over the experienced leader. Onestar's back legs claw at the young tom's throat and chest. He falls into a still heap on top of Onestar. The moments seem like hours. Replaying in my head over and over.

Finally, I can talk again; tears feel like they're welling up. I thought cats couldn't cry!

"But he can't be dead!" I look up at Bluestar. She can barely look my in the eye. "He's only an apprentice! He's my baby! He… he can't be dead; he can't be."

Her image begins to become translucent. Then I realize everything around me is too.

She starts to speak, but I miss the beginning, "…nd return to your true form."

The prophecy? Didn't I finish that? A dark figure starts to appear then becomes translucent.

_Sparrowpaw! _I try to call but everything is a white blur. Moving so quickly.

…Warriors…

I wake up alone in the grass. I'm in a dried pile of blood and check my neck. The wounds are closed. Only a few hairless patches indicate that there was anything there in the first place.

Oh, and the blood.

_Where is everyone?_ I think. I look around and they're all gathered in a condensed pile looking down at something.

I walk over to see what all the commotion is all about.

"Hey. Lionblaze," he turns around. I've never seen such an empty look in his eyes. Deep holes of devastation. My voice gets quieter and quieter until it disappears. "What's everyone staring at…"

And then it hit me.

My son.

Is dead.

And that's his body.

"I push my way through the string of cats.

"Sparrowpaw!" I scream, "Wake up! You can't be dead!" I touch his face. "You were going to be the best tracker in ThunderClan, remember?!"

His cheek is cold. I don't get a response. I keep screaming not even aware of what I'm saying.

"Well I guess our fight is over. We have both lost." I know it is Onestar, but I can't even look at that heartless Cretan. I only hear his footsteps; like fist punching my heart as he walks back to his den.


	26. Epologue

I'm going to kill him. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself. I'll never do it though. I couldn't account for another death on my hands. Especially, when he'll still be alive after it.

The elders just finished burying Sparrowpaw.

Everything's changed, but they sky is still blue and they birds are still singing. Not a cloud in the sky, how is that possible?

Still mouths to feed. Have to prepare for leaf bare.

Just another day in the life of a warrior.

We go on. We hunt. We fight. We breathe.

We move on.

But we never forget.

…Warriors…

(Well that's the end of the story! Hope you liked it. Well not liked it–liked it because that would be a little sick. Liked it as in… it has entertained you, or you are so devastated. You know what I mean. Like how we liked the book Sunrise because it was so epically sad. Ya, sorry about the sad story. It wasn't intended to be sad, but as I kept writing and writing that's what happened. I hope it was been a fulfilling read. If you have any questions about the story and the characters just leave them in a comment and I will be sure to answer them. I have another Amberstar fan fiction I'm going to write. Have no idea what the name will be yet. If you have any good ideas throw them at me! …kind of hard when you don't know what the plot is. Well, I'm sure you can guess if it's not too obvious. Sorry I'm rambling. Till next time. Bye!)

{Sorry for the super cheesy good bye, but my fingers are super hyper!}


	27. Catching up

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written the next fan fic! I've been so busy with school (honors classes; worse idea ever) and tennis season! ['Cause you guys definitely care about what is going on in my life] I'll probably write the next one sometime this winter but I'll try to write sooner. Plus this year I'm taking a creative writing class so busy using my creative story ideas all on that. (Don't worry; the class is only half a year). If you want to see some if the stuff I've written for that go on . My user name is _Alec panics at the disco_. So of you really have that much of an obsession with my awesomeness you can so that. :p

Also, KittyCat wanted me to put the legend of Korra link so you guys can watch it! I suggest you make an account so I can put it right in your review, but yeah… so yeah. By people!

article/episodes/13963


End file.
